You Will Always Kneel
by kiwipineapple43
Summary: When Monica Coulson became Fury's protégée she never expected to be significant. The Avengers & SHIELD can prevent Loki's victory, but every chain has a weak link and Loki has found it. He is determined to break her by any means necessary and his obsession will ruin all involved. In the end there will be nothing left but a fallen world with a dark future. Dark!Loki/OC/Steve. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N - Hello everyone, this is my first venture into the Avengers/Marvel domain... I adored all the pre-Avengers movies but Avengers even more so. Joss Whedon is a legend and a real treasure to all comic book fans!**

**I know there are quite a few Steve/OC/Loki stories but thought I'd add mine just for a bit of fun and to give me something to do this summer. Hopefully this one will be a little bit different, especially since I aim for it to be quite dark. As much as I love Joss Whedon's script and direction it will vary from the storyline just cause I like to write dark themes... so yeah.**

**Originally I was a bit skeptical about uploading this, just in case it wasn't well received and am rather nervous but what-the-heck I thought I may as well. I don't know whether to make it an M rating, but suppose will change it if it ever comes to it. **

**So this prologue happens a bit later on in the storyline and the next chapter will go back to the beginning of the Avengers... so without further rambling, I present You Will Always Kneel - chosen because the speech Loki gave, gave me shivers it was so creepy.**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel in any way, just wish I did. Only own my OC's and any variation of the original Avengers storyline. _  
**

* * *

**You Will Always Kneel**

_"Concentrated power has always been the enemy of liberty" - Ronald Reagan_

**Prologue:**

Monica stood trembling unable to tear her horrified gaze from the sight of the fallen New York City before her. Tears fell delicately down her cheek like rain trailing down a window pane. She was utterly inconsolable, the knowledge that Earth had fallen to the deranged God of Mischief hit her like an avalanche and she crumbled beneath its weight. She reached a shaking hand out towards the window and pressed her palm against it, closing her eyes in despair and anger. The human race didn't deserve this, to have their freedom ripped from them as if it was easier than removing a plaster. She felt like a _failure _and worried for her fellow fallen friends and comrades the Avengers.

She knew the Avengers, Selvig, Fury and Maria were trapped somewhere inside this suffocating fortress just as she was. Her heart reached out for them in the depth of her despair and she found herself unable to stand any longer on such weak, feeble legs. Her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights at the sudden click of the door to her prison opening.

"Your King demands your presence" snarled a Chitari warrior. Before she had any time to reply or even escape her arm was caught in a painful vice-like grip and she was hurled from the room. Monica was now at the mercy of the Chitari and their leader, the new sovereign of Earth Loki.

She was pushed roughly into a beautifully elegant and opulent room but stumbled slightly from the force of the warrior who had manhandled her so roughly. Monica's eyes darted nervously around the room like a wild animal desperate to escape capture. Her eyes zeroed in on the God who'd brought the world and its mightiest heroes to their knees. Loki stood before her regally, his back ramrod straight in all his glory. His emerald green cape billowed behind him and his golden armor was as visually stunning as ever, complimenting his commanding presence. To her surprise the menacing horn helmet was absent but the smug and satisfied smirk plastered upon his perfect face showed his enjoyment in the devastation he'd caused. He held a powerful and nerve-tingling air of authority about him even without the helmet and she was glad she did not have to gaze fearfully upon it.

"Leave us" Loki commanded with such power she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Would you care for something to eat or drink" Loki offered politely as he motioned towards a table laden with delicious fruits and water. Monica didn't trust him and knew better than to fall for his trickery – she'd bet everything she had left that they were poisoned.

"I assure you they're perfectly fine" Loki added with a devilish grin, almost as if he'd read her thoughts. He plucked a grape from its vine and placed it into his mouth, chewing with the grace and manners of a royal. The motion was deliberately sensuous but Monica still kept her feet firmly rooted to the ground like a solid oak tree. She gulped as her gaze zoomed in on the food before her, tempting her empty stomach – only a few steps and she could satisfy her hunger. But then that's exactly what he wanted and she wouldn't give in not when she could still fight for her ever dwindling freedom.

"You must desire some refreshments, it is my understanding that _mortals _need sustenance to function" Loki mocked coldly, spitting the word mortal in disgust and contempt.

"At the very least you must _need _some, after you exerted so much _precious_ energy trying to escape yesterday" Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm, but remained as luring and deceptively smooth like honey.

Monica's breath caught in her throat for a moment and she struggled to inhale much needed oxygen. The mention of yesterday brought back too many painful memories. That was the moment the Avengers had failed and America had fallen to Loki's tyranny. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the world followed, especially since the Chitari swept across Europe like a deadly and relentless plague.

"Oh… did I hit a nerve" Loki's dark voice dripped with mischief and satisfaction. He began to step towards her deliberately slowly like a lion stalking its prey. He was the cat and she was the mouse caught in a fatal trap, from which there was no escape. Suddenly Monica felt as though her entire body had seized up, frozen like a statue and she was unable to move. Her face must have switched from a relatively calm and resolute expression to one of shock and horror as he continued to stalk towards her. Her eyes widened slightly as he grinned wickedly.

"You didn't seem so afraid before with your precious _Avengers _around to protect you… and where are they now" Loki mocked, his tone full of malicious intent.

"Enslaved… just like the rest of your pathetic race. You were made to be ruled and my success simply proves that in the end you will always kneel" Loki's shit-eating grin and commanding tone made her insides squirm horribly as he came to stand before her.

Monica turned her head to stare outside the window as she openly refused to look upon the 'King' who had seized control of her world.

"Look at me" Loki commanded icily, staring down at her in attempt to read her current thoughts. He grabbed her chin and forcefully dragged her face up to face him. They were inches apart and she found herself staring into his dark cold eyes, like slabs of granite. Monica winced at his strong viper's hold.

"Looks like I was right after all" Loki breathed coldly as he continued to stare into her expressive hazel eyes. She wrenched her face away from his tight grasp, her features contorting in anger. She couldn't believe the manner in which he treated her, as if he was _truly _untouchable and all-powerful. Of one thing Monica was certain, she would _never _consider him her King.

"What - no snide remarks? No fire?" Loki drawled venomously, before sneering smugly at her apparent distress.

"I knew I'd break you" he added in a sultry voice as he once again grabbed her chin and brought her face towards him harshly. She winced once again at the contact as she was forced to stare into his smouldering eyes.

"You're speechless I see… a fine quality in a loyal subject" Loki taunted with a malicious smirk, his eyes cold like granite.

"Don't believe for one second that you have power over me or that you own me" Monica snapped evenly, finally finding her voice. Her rage outweighed her fear at this point in time at the audacity of his comment. She would never submit to him, even if it killed her.

Monica was surprised by Loki's dark laugh which echoed around the room. He was glad to have finally gotten a rouse out of her, it was her fire and fighting spirit which would make her submission all the more _satisfying._

"Such fire… but that will dim along with the blind hope you so foolishly hold on to" Loki sneered cruelly, his tone like melted syrup which was both enticing and unnerving. Monica felt herself crumble slightly under his penetrating gaze.

"I knew I'd one day hold power over you... now you'll comply to my demands just like your fallen leaders" he breathed hungrily, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath his fierce grasp. She was utterly helpless beneath his power, as she should be. Without warning he grasped hold of her hair and yanked her head backwards so she had no choice but to gaze up at him.

"I'm _even _willing to give you're a little more autonomy than the rest of your race, surely that appeals to you" Loki tempted, his breath icy on the shell of her ear. They were so close now, his searing body was pressed against hers and she helplessly tried in vain to wriggle free of his painful grasp. But she was no match for his powerful magic and unbelievable strength which successfully kept her firmly in place.

"I'll accept your offer when I see my Uncle again" Monica bit back harshly as tears of rage and grief stung her eyes.

"Ah Phil Coulson – another who died in vain… you know he thought I'd lose, but whose the one still standing. I even have your pathetic world under my control to prove it" Loki mocked viciously as he pulled her hair harder, causing her knees to buckle slightly.

"Not for long" Monica hissed, her voice managing to break through the unbearable pain he inflicted upon her. She'd not give in out of principle, not willingly at any rate… she owed her Uncle and her friends that much. Otherwise what did they all fight for?

"You will join me Monica, one by one you'll all fall to my will and kneel before me. You think this false bravado will save you but you _will_ fail and I'll be there when you do" Loki breathed icily into her ear as an arrogant smirk tugged at his lips.

"And you, my dear Monica will watch the rest of your world burn by my side. You'll be my weapon, my enforcer and my statement. A statement to show the world who their King is and highlight my success against SHIELD and _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_" Loki mocked coldly before he relinquished his deadly grip upon her hair. She shuffled away from him in fear, finally able to breath. Beneath her brave façade, she felt like a mere parasite in his presence, a simple pawn upon his global chessboard - although she'd never admit it out loud.

Monica suddenly felt a jerk, as if she was being pulled by an invisible puppet string towards Loki who grabbed hold of her wrist in one swift movement. He pressed down until his nails were digging into her flesh and to hear her cry of pain was like music to his ears. Loki pulled her closer to him, staring her down with his unrelenting gaze as he thought of the plans he had for her and how perfectly she fit into them. In fact, he had yet to blink and Monica desperately tried to move her head to the side in a vain and desperate attempt to avoid his gaze - it was invading and made her feel painfully vulnerable.

It was clear he had every intention of forcing her to comply; it was just a matter of how long she could hold out against him. Where was Bruce Banner when they needed him the most? He was the only one capable of inflicting any kind of pain upon the God and he had disappeared… most likely due to Loki somehow. Although The Hulk was volatile, dangerous and highly unpredictable he was the only hope they had left to escape this desolate prison.

"You _will _do my bidding Monica and you will do so willingly" Loki's promise was laced with a very real threat and sinister satisfaction. She hissed in pain as his grip tightened upon her wrist, now drawing blood as if to make a point to highlight his dominance over her.

"Perhaps if you perform your duty well you will be rewarded… after all every King needs a Queen" Loki drawled suggestively in a voice like melted chocolate. Monica's stomach dropped and her heart found its way into her throat at such a proposition. She couldn't be sure if it was a trick to enforce her compliance… or if he spoke the truth (for once). Either way it disgusted her and made her skin crawl. What was even worse was the way he stared at her, with those ice-cold penetrating eyes full of malice, power and lust.

He relinquished his hold and ever so slowly allowed his hand to graze her tender flesh in an almost intimate gesture – if he were even capable of such a feat – to place a kiss upon the back of her hand in gentlemanly fashion. She felt as if he had branded her as his possession with that frozen kiss, which left gooseflesh in its wake. From now on, he was the master and she his public performer, forever under his control and at his mercy.

With a click of his fingers, two members of his army appeared ready and waiting for his command.

"Take her back to her room. Make sure she is ready for tomorrow when we'll begin" Loki demanded, his tone laced with ambiguity. Begin what exactly? She couldn't bear to think about it as she was hauled from the room less than gracefully. Monica gazed about the magnificence of her room, even with all its beauty it was a prison nonetheless. Her fragmented thoughts strayed to her friends and all that had passed. It was enough for her to break down into tears for the second time that day, but she had cried enough. God knew it wouldn't solve anything.

How had they come to this, teetering on the brink of a dictatorship under the control of a sociopath God with no remorse?

The answer to that question lay in Loki's arrival, the moment when the Tesseract had suddenly awakened. It was an event that lost them the subsequent war, their freedom, their hope and even the lives of their precious loved ones. But most of all, it had been the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Well this is it... hope you've enjoyed it. I really hope Loki isn't OOC and that I've kept him true to character.**

**I love constructive criticism and always take on board everything just so I can make these stories better so please review if you get the chance - it really means a lot.**

**KiwiPineapple.**


	2. The Start of Something

**A/N - Thanks to those who have alerted my story, it made me smile knowing that people out there have enjoyed the first chapter enough. I also noticed 146 visitors last I checked so THANK YOU to all those who took the time to look, I was SO SHOCKED. **

**First off, I want to apologise for probably not getting the script absolutely spot on perfect.**

**Thanks MissBrownClue for your review :). So without further ramblings here is the next chapter.**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel in any way, just wish I did. Only own my OC's and any variation of the original Avengers storyline. _  
**

* * *

**You Will Always Kneel**

_"Circumstances are beyond human control, but our conduct is in our own power" - Benjamin Disraeli_

**Chapter One: The Start of Something**

"Director Fury will be here soon. He'll definitely want to see this" Phil Coulson voiced, his tone an odd mixture of awe and concern. It was enough to shock those who had served with him at SHIELD so far, for in all Phil's years as a SHIELD Agent he had never been _truly _worried about anything. But gazing upon the Tesseract at this particular moment in time changed all that. Phil's stomach churned at the sight of it while his guts twisted into tight knots as he thought about the sheer unpredictability of the Tesseract.

"I'll try and get to the bottom of this, but it doesn't look good at the moment" Erik replied, his countenance solemn and his voice grave. It suddenly dawned on everyone present in the room that they were in very real danger with the Tesseract being as temperamental as it was. Anything could happen. Here, in this room now, could be some of their last moments. It was a thought that froze everyone to the core, but none more so than relative newcomer Monica Coulson.

"Monica, I'd prefer it if you weren't here right now" Phil commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. Although the young woman was not his niece by blood, he still cared for her deeply and couldn't bear it anything happened to her. He'd most likely blame himself, especially since he swore he would look after her when Director Fury extended her internship to full-time employment. After the New Mexico incident he'd needed a young, useful and trustworthy agent whom he could mould into a well-rounded member of the team. Monica seemed to fit the role perfectly, and not just because she was his niece.

"I think I'd rather be here – with you. I want to be in the know… here… should anything happen" Monica replied with a grimace. Her eyes never left the Tesseract as it emitted potentially fatal blue sparks at an alarming rate. They shot out around the room violently and sporadically as people threw themselves out of harm's way to avoid them. Monica's eyes betrayed the terror that gripped her frantic heart. She felt as though a pressing machine was applying an ever increasing amount of pressure upon her heart, as she thought about the threat before them.

"Well stick close to me or Agent Barton then" Phil replied with a firm nod, knowing deep down that she was right. He would rather have her where he could keep an eye on her, especially if disaster struck.

"I don't like it" Clint said as he came to stand beside Monica. She looked at him to notice he was staring intently at the Tesseract.

"None of us do, but we need to bring this under control as soon as possible – the energy patterns are getting stronger" Monica replied, attempting to keep her voice calm so as not to betray her increasing anxiety. She was unsuccessful, however, as her tone wavered and Clint – as observant and efficient as ever, noticed.

"I have a bad feeling about this. But don't let this get to you, you can get through this Mon, we have every confidence in you" Clint assured her comfortingly as he placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her. Monica smiled at his kind and sincere words, allowing them to wash over her like water and temporarily relieve her. Fear, terror, doubt and anxiety were beginning to smother her and she found herself reaching out for Clint's hand in a moment of weakness. His immediate response was to squeeze it supportively. It had a soothing effect on her as she tried to bury any negative feelings that could render her useless to the situation and unable to perform to the best of her ability.

"I know it's difficult but you've got to remain strong right now, if not just for yourself then for your Uncle – 'cause I don't think he needs anything else to worry about at the moment" Clint joked lightly as he released her hand.

"You're right… I suppose even after my two years here I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything" Monica sighed as she jaggedly ran her hand through her hair and ruffled it lightly. It was a weird reflexive habit whenever she was distressed, frustrated or nervous and the motion helped sooth her frantic mind.

"And just when we thought you were doing so well" Clint replied, clapping a hand on her back with a cheeky wink. Monica rolled her eyes at his teasing, but it helped reassure her just that little bit more. She watched as Clint made his way stealthily into the rafters, watching all below him like a hawk with his incredible eye. It was a commendable talent and Monica thought herself lucky she had some of her own which helped her fit right in at SHIELD. She was extremely grateful for that fact considering her previous route of employment fell through. Originally Monica had set her sights on the family business, but it was her elder twin brother who was considered to be the better suited successor to the international company. As she began to actively help in any way she could at the science stations, she reminisced on her past briefly and how she'd come to be here today.

Monica Coulson wasn't the name registered on her birth certificate. It was name she had chosen to accept when he mother remarried after a very messy, very ruthless and very _public _divorce. It was an event that cast a shadow upon her adolescent years, and tore her family apart after she and her brother, Edward Goldberg III, turned sixteen. She had actually been born Monica Claire Goldberg, after her grandmother and mother, but the members of SHIELD neither used her birth name for personal gain nor held it against her. For that she was eternally grateful.

To this day she still believed the divorce at that particular time had been a tactical move made by their father to separate the two and mould Edward to be his successor. At sixteen they could choose which parent they lived with but it had left her parents happy, finally, and that was all that mattered. It didn't take long for her mother to be happy again after she began dating Manhattan's finest barrister Peter Coulson. And when they wed a year later, Monica had been introduced to Uncle Phil and knew instantly that she wanted to be just like him. So when she wasn't otherwise occupied during the summer holidays, she spent a lot of time with Uncle Phil and practically begged to work with him.

There was no doubt that Phil Coulson was her idol, and when he entrusted her with the true nature of his job, she was certain that working alongside him for her country was her calling. After she'd successfully completed her Master's Degree in Law and Psychology at Harvard University, Director Fury accepted her internship proposal. Even after much persuasion on her part, and a few wise words from her uncle. Fury's decision had made her one of the youngest agents employed by the company at 24, but over the course of the year she had proved herself beyond her years. After the New Mexico incident, where her diplomatic, analytical and logistics skills had really helped, her dream came true and Fury made her a fully-fledged Agent.

Although Goldberg Global was a name which had blessed her with privilege, unparalleled opportunity and a great amount of influence, she was glad to adopt a new identity as a Coulson. She did not miss being scrutinised alongside her brother by the press as everyone waited for them to make one wrong move. In fact she was _glad_ she had hardly as much press as her celebutante brother now, even though that wasn't always the case, because it could have posed a liability when working for SHIELD. Luckily it did not, and her alibi was solid. Monica truly believed that being a Coulson meant being honourable, dedicated, genuine and _respected _– especially when she saw how Phil's peers looked up to him.

Phil was her rock, her confidant, her role-model and she loved him as if he were her blood relative. He had opened her eyes to a variety of opportunities and had been the one to push her independence at eighteen, suggesting she spend her summers abroad, and she adored him for it. She attributed all that she had grown into to Phil for he believed she shouldn't settle for anything less than the best she could be. With his help she had broadened her horizons which in turn helped her mature and build transferable skills, unlike her brother whose life had been mapped out for him and left him narrow-minded. In her mind she had surpassed him and it was all thanks to Phil who supported and guided her.

Speaking of Phil, he was on his way to the work station where she was currently working - and he was looking directly at her with a rather determined, and slightly _worried _expression_? _Now Monica was worried, especially as she cast her glance back to the readings she was monitoring with the scientists - it was not looking good.

"Directory Fury is about to land, you're coming with me" Phil ordered as grabbed hold of Monica's arm gently and pulled her to walk beside him.

"Does Doctor Selvig have any leads on why the Tesseract is 'misbehaving' as he so rightly put it?" Monica asked curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Not yet… but I have a feeling we'll get our answer soon enough" Phil responded firmly in a tone laced with warning.

Soon enough the pair had made their way outside ready to welcome Director Fury. As their boss stepped out of the helicopter followed closely by his Lieutenant, Maria Hill, Phil found himself wondering how everything would pan out. Because as he looked around to see SHIELD Agents and Operatives running amok in the pandemonium caused by the Tesseract he had a feeling it wouldn't bode well for them.

"How bad is it?" Fury demanded as politely as one could under such extreme circumstances.

"It's bad, Sir and it seems things will only get worse" Monica replied as efficiently and professionally as possible. She desperately wanted to prove to Fury that he had made the right decision hiring her and placing her on the Tesseract case.

"Walk with me" Fury replied, motioning for the others to follow. Monica found it difficult trying to keep up with his long purposeful strides and as a result missed out on a lot of the conversation between her uncle and boss.

Without warning a sudden shudder wracked throughout the building, reverberating off the walls, ceiling and floor. It jerked the quartet, causing Monica to falter slightly and almost knock into Maria who had managed to stand her ground well enough.

"Careful" Maria chastised gently, her eyes betraying the concern she felt for her former protégée.

"Maria, Phil I'll need you here to monitor the evacuation and make sure all our equipment makes it out. Monica, come with me I'll need you to bring me up to speed using your last report" Fury directed with great authority. Phil and Monica shared a nervous glance towards the other, now that they'd been separated, before they set about their duties.

She glanced at Fury and relayed all the information she could remember from her last report, but stopped short when she couldn't actually answer his question.

"We don't know how or why the Tesseract is suddenly misbehaving… it's like it's its own entity, there's no way for us to control it at the moment" Monica explained hurriedly as she tried to keep pace with Fury's concentrated strides.

"That's not what I was expecting…" Fury replied, his tone betraying his frustration at the sudden stress everyone had been placed under.

"Nor us, but Doctor Selvig is working on trying to contain it at the moment" Monica said, her voice slightly optimistic. She didn't need Fury doubting her at this moment, even if she herself felt like a bit of a failure…

"What are we dealing with Doctor and where's Agent Barton?" Fury asked bluntly, getting straight down to business.

"She's misbehaving, the energy and gamma rays being emitted are off the charts. This is like nothing we've ever seen before – we can't anticipate what's going to happen I'm afraid. We're all at risk. As for the hawk, he's in his nest as usual, excuse me" Doctor Selvig explained efficiently before he returned to scrutinising all the results from the latest reaction in a desperate attempt to solve the mystery of the reacting Tesseract.

"Barton, you should be down here on the ground" Fury reprimanded as Monica followed the two towards the Tesseract itself, staying alert and wary considering they had seen the result of its unpredictability already. She hoped the scientist in question was alright after being knocked back by the sheer force of it… _why had they even tried to utilise it in the first place_, she found herself wondering.

"I see better from a bird's eye view" Clint responded, even if it was slightly sassy.

"But I've been thinking about the Tesseract and I don't think it's this side that's causing the problem" Clint added, his tone full of purpose.

"You think there's something on the other side?" Fury and Monica asked almost simultaneously, shocked at what Clint was implying.

"Of course the Tesseract creates a doorway to space" Monica replied, shocked at her own ignorance – how could she have missed it? She had mentioned it in her last report for goodness sake, and mentally slapped herself for forgetting such vital information. _Well done Monica, _she chastised herself.

"I was talking to Doctor Selvig and I think it's what's on the other side that's causing all this" Clint replied evenly, gesturing around to the blue energy sparks that clung to the walls like moss.

It was almost as if fate had intervened and Clint had jinxed what he'd said as a sudden quake hit the building and the Tesseract's temperature began to heat off the scale. Monica kept her feet firmly rooted to the spot alongside Fury and Clint – _what the hell was going on?_

"Move!" Erik cried in alarm as the building began to shake violently and Clint pushed Fury and Monica back out of harm's way. All of a sudden a bright light soared from the Tesseract and a blue energy beam pushed its way through the centre to the opposite end of the room. Everyone gazed upon the scene in a mixture of shock and awe as a gateway to the universe was revealed, giving them insight into another galaxy. It was difficult to draw their eyes from the wonder of it all… until the connection was broken. Blue energy soared into one particular place above the platform, hanging ominously over something... s_omething _was there, _something _had been brought to them.

If the cluster of SHIELD personnel weren't already shocked and surprised, they were now. There, in the centre of what had been the opening, surrounded by energy stood a man, slightly hunched over as he clutched what looked like a spear. A deranged smile curled upon Loki's lips as he gazed upon the domain in which he landed – Midgard. His plans for world domination would now come into fruition.

* * *

**Well this is it... hope you've enjoyed it. So there will be more action and Loki in the next chapter. **

**I love constructive criticism and always take on board everything just so I can make these stories better so please review if you get the chance - it really means a lot. So please, please do so :).**

**KiwiPineapple.**


	3. This is War

**A/N - Thanks to those who have alerted and favourited this story. It has literally made my week, and you are all wonderful people. Looking at the stats too I am continued to be amazed at the amount of visitors this story gets. **

**Again, I want to apologise for probably not getting the script absolutely spot on perfect but figured that it didn't matter since this story will take a different turn anyway.**

**Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers MissBrownClue, Kelly, Tibble and windrunner123. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story as I'm having a fun time writing it. **

**And windrunner123 I'm glad you like my cold, dark Loki because watching Tom's performance I thought he made Loki pretty insane and twisted and figured I would try and keep to that as much as possible. Hoping I don't fail!**

**Here is the next installment.**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel in any way, just wish I did. Only own my OC's and any variation of the original Avengers storyline. _  
**

* * *

**You Will Always Kneel**

_"The power of man has grown in every sphere, except over himself" - Winston Churchill_

**Chapter Two: This is War**

Within seconds everyone had rid themselves of the initial shock and horror at having _seen _someone appear from the gateway. Monica's eyes narrowed towards the man who'd come from the open portal. He was kneeling over what appeared to be a spear or some kind? _Odd… _she thought to herself. He could either have been brought by accident or on purpose – it was difficult to tell.

As she looked closer she caught a vague glimpse of his appearance. His skin was as white as paper with dark rings under eyes. His smile was feral and deranged and he was clad in what appeared to be armour. _Who on Earth wore armour? _And then she mentally kicked herself when she remembered what had just occurred.

She watched as military personnel began to inch painfully slowly and cautiously towards the man whose gaze flitted about the room, it was unclear as to whether it was from anxiety or disbelief. But if he was nervous perhaps armed agents weren't the best course of action. There was a better way to go about finding who he was and what he was doing here…

"Wait" Monica called out before she could stop herself. "Stand down" she ordered in a polite, but firm tone – she had no choice but to follow through now lest she look like a fool.

"Agent Coulson, what do you think you're doing?" Fury asked her, his voice and expression betraying his anger at her sudden outburst. He was not happy to see her stepping in what was supposed to be his domain.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we don't need to give him a reason to attack us" Monica replied, motioning towards the spear in his hand. As she gazed upon it her eyes widened like a rabbit caught in headlights. It looked powerful and if provoked he could cause _a lot _of damage that they didn't need.

"We don't know his purpose here yet or if he is in fact a hostile… let's try and find out" Monica suggested politely as her eyes glanced back to the man who stood silent and unmoving. It was almost as if he were trying to gather himself from whatever caused him to appear here. Perhaps he had intended to come to Earth after all… but why? There was only one way to find out and it was worth a shot.

"Sir, what is your purpose here?" Monica called out slowly and carefully, successfully drawing his attention towards her. So he was aware of himself… that was a good sign right? Wrong. As soon as their eyes made contact, her insides froze like ice. His eyes were dark, piercing and for lack of a better word _insane_.

Monica looked towards Fury briefly, unsure of what to do and whether to continue. He looked almost proud of her for taking initiative? But then she was probably imagining things – in all honesty she was really hoping she hadn't overstepped the line. Thankfully he nodded his head slightly, spurring her forward to try again. At this point, what did they have to lose?

"If you refuse to answer, I'll be forced to use measures to ensure that you do… so I'll ask again, what is your purpose here?" Monica asked again, calmly yet forcefully.

Loki's eyes narrowed towards the young mortal who reeked of underlying fear and anxiety. It was a wonder really that she was lying to herself by putting on a brave façade… but wasn't it human nature to lie to oneself on a regular basis? _How dare_ she direct orders at him, her future King – she would fall with the rest of her race to kneel before him. He could picture it now, the pathetic self-destructive human race gazing up at him in awe and wonder as he brought them into a new future. The thought sent pleasurable chills down his spine as he'd finally be treated like the great King he was.

"Who are you?" Monica tried again, growing increasingly impatient with the person before her even if she refused to let it show. Once again she was met with an eerie silence and a steely gaze. It was penetrating, powerful and intimidating. If she wasn't so focused on proving herself, she would have felt the need to cower in a corner from his ominous presence.

"Sir, if you don't wish to be taken into custody I suggest that you answer the questions now" Monica added, with an air of authority that surprisingly suited her.

Instead of getting the answer she desired, the man merely began to raise the spear ever so slowly. Loki _almost_ commended her for her bravery and attempt to force his compliance, but found it utterly foolish and futile. He had _great _plans to lay claim to this world and become the deciding ruler they so desperately needed. Humans were so misguided, self-destructive and in need of discipline, order and control. They would see, in time, that he could provide this for them. He would become the rightful King he was born to be.

Loki gazed upon the cluster of mortals, his stance similar to a viper's ready to strike. They needed to be taught obedience and subservience, and they would benefit from learning right now.

"You have not given us reason to harm you, so please stand down and answer the questions" Monica suggested diplomatically, imploring the man before them to co-operate. Her lip began to tremble slightly as his eyes darkened like clouds in a storm. It was suddenly apparent to her that they were treading on _very _thin ice with this being. And it seemed that Fury realised it too.

"Sir, please put the down the spear" Fury stepped in, his voice calm and collected. But there was a hint of worry as he stared at the madman before them. They had no idea what they were dealing with and it was time for action. Diplomacy didn't appear to be working so he motioned for the armed agents to move in again towards the hostile.

They were not quick enough, however, as the being before them suddenly attacked. Fury had no time to think as a fatal blue energy beam soared towards him at breakneck speed. Luckily Clint was there to knock him out the way just in time, pulling Monica down with them too.

A flurry of gunshots was heard just before a few pained groans. There was an ear-splitting crack as someone was thrown against a wall and an explosion was heard near them as they scrambled along the floor trying to avoid the debris. And then all was silent.

Fury knelt to see the science station had been demolished by the hostile as his eyes scanned the room to find the hostile swiftly making his way towards Monica. If he could make it to the Tesseract and secure it, he knew Clint would help Monica in time. They had to make it out of here with the Tesseract safely. Meanwhile Monica lifted her head up from the floor, and felt a searing pain shoot through her body from the impact of the fall. She struggled in vain to haul herself up against the wall nearest her, holding onto some railings for support as she did so.

Her thoughts instantly flew to Phil, hoping that he was alright and that she would make it out of here and back to him soon. Suddenly her thought process was cut off as a hand ghosted over collarbone, almost intimately, before it circled around her neck like a vice. She felt like a weak, vulnerable mouse caught in the vicious hold of an anaconda as she clawed at his hands, desperately seeking an escape. Her hazel eyes met a pair of icy blue-green eyes that were beautiful but dangerous, and instantly knew she was in danger.

"I will not answer to mere mortals. As your future King, you will learn to respect and obey me. And your race _will_ learn it now, starting with you" Loki explained, his voice as sharp as a knife's edge. His grip on her windpipe tightened painfully as she squirmed beneath his fierce hold. He was unbelievably strong and try as she might, there was no escape. She now regretted drawing attention to herself earlier on, for she was now a target, an example of submissions, apparently, for the rest of SHIELD.

"I. Am. A. _God" _he singled each work out with great emphasis as his face contorted into sick and twisted arrogance. "And you _will_ treat me as such" he added coldly. She felt as if her windpipe was cracking under his strength and tears began to blur her vision. Her mind was as cloudy as fog as she lost more oxygen.

"You will all submit to me" Loki said, his eyes alight with sadistic glee. Monica could feel herself slipping away slightly – _where was everyone else? Why weren't they helping her? How long had she been like this?_ She could feel herself on the edge of consciousness, the abyss of darkness luring her in.

"Let her go" came the sound of a familiar voice. She was _saved _by Clint. _Thank Heavens _she thought as her mind began to move away from the darkness and the pain upon her neck ceased. Without warning she was mercilessly dropped where she began to gasp, cough and splutter for air. She could not black out, she _would not_.

"You have heart" she heard the hostile say from the distance. She looked sideways through clouded vision to see the spear press into her friend's chest. Monica watched in fear as an eerie blue light crept through his veins like vines. _And then_ _he put his gun back? _Monica's mind screamed that was impossible, but she had seen it with her own eyes. It suddenly dawned on her that _this shit was real and the hostile was a very real threat. _They were no match for mind-control, they had not been trained to deal with this.

Her gaze shifted towards Fury who had managed to gather the Tesseract virtually undetected. He motioned for her to join him quickly, he didn't want a sudden reason for her to get hurt _or_ worse. She could end up like Clint…_h__ow had that even happened? _and he'd never hear the end of it from Phil. So Monica tried to push herself up, breathing heavily as she did so, but was still recovering from shock and her legs wobbled, like a toddler standing for the first time.

Instead she motioned for Fury to leave… she shouldn't have to slow him down when there were other escape routes she could use when she had the energy. _I really need to train more regularly _she mentally slapped herself.

"Please don't, I need that" Loki said with cold authority. It seemed as though he had read her mind.

"This doesn't have to get any messier" Fury replied evenly, turning his back to the hostile.

"Oh, but I've come too far for anything else… I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose" Loki replied. His tone reeked of mad narcissism and it sent her skin crawling and shot shivers down her spine.

"Loki? The brother of Thor?" Erik asked quickly, his eyes betraying his surprise and confusion. _Where was Thor? _Erik asked himself, and Monica was glad to know that he made it out unscathed. Well, unless looks could kill… Erik would have been burnt alive from the sudden glare Loki sent his in response.

"We have no quarrel with your people" Fury replied diplomatically, trying to placate the hostile being before him.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot" Loki quipped back, his eyes alight with something akin to mischief.

"Do you plan to step on us?" Fury asked carefully, his eye narrowed at Loki.

"I come with glad tidings… of a world made free" Loki began, pacing the room like an actor on stage in the spotlight.

"From?" Fury probed, attempting to keep the hostile distracted. He looked over to Monica who had managed to stand successfully, but was still leant against the railing for support. He knew the building was about to collapse soon enough, but he wouldn't leave her behind. He wouldn't lose another quality agent. _God forbid I will ever have to admit that though, _Fury thought.

"Freedom" Loki replied dramatically. "Freedom is life's great lie… once you accept that in your heart" and his spear sought the chest of Erik whose eyes blackened before they shifted to a bright blue – like the Tesseract.

"You will know peace" Loki ended his insane, but oddly enticing monologue. He turned once again towards Fury with a wicked grin plastered across his chiselled face. He was soaking up the damage he'd caused with manic glee, and it was really quite terrifying.

"I think you mean the other thing" Fury responded skeptically, but his words fell on deaf ears. His patience was wearing thin with this deranged being. He needed to get out _right now._

"You cannot claim to bring peace, when you are incapable of it yourself" Monica stated firmly. It seemed Loki had forgotten her until now as his calculating eyes zeroed in on her.

"And what would you know of anything _mortal_?" Loki mocked effortlessly. Asgardians were the superior beings, full of knowledge she couldn't comprehend in her wildest dreams.

"Only that you're a hypocrite" Monica scoffed, more to herself than anyone else, before she could stop herself. She regretted the words the moment they had left her mouth. _Shit, did I really just say that out loud? _She berated herself mentally for angering an already dangerous being. But seriously, someone needed to put this _Loki _in his place - the human race were not made to be subjugated by a man who believed himself above all others. His eyes narrowed considerably at her resistance. It sent his blood boiling with a white hot rage that could have burnt the frost giant out of him. She gulped at the burning glare which froze her to her very core. She _definitely _regretted it now.

Within an instant, Clint held a gun in her face as Loki began to move dangerously towards her. _He's going to kill me _she thought. His countenance was full of rage and his strides were purposeful. Throwing all caution to the wind in a wild panic she grabbed Clint's gun in one swift movement and pulled him violently towards her. She twisted the gun and shoved the palm of her hand upwards into his nose, throwing him off slightly as he stumbled backwards. She hadn't meant for the blow to be fatal and knew she didn't have long before he rounded on her. Monica's eyes were full of apology as she looked towards Nick briefly and tore away from the scene, her legs working at a speed she never knew she had in order to escape as quickly as possible.

"Sir, the portal is collapsing in on itself. We have exactly two minutes until this place goes critical" Erik warned as his eyes flitted towards the screen and back to his master. Those words echoed around the room and Monica stopped short before the nearest exit, turning to look back at Fury who stood as calm as ever upon the platform. She didn't know whether to leave him or help him – fight of flight… _surely the response should hit me right about now? _Monica thought in desperation.

"He's been stalling and means to bury this place" Clint added, whipping some of the blood from his nose.

"Just like the Pharaoh's of old" Fury quipped back with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, Barton" Loki prompted cruelly, and a shot rang out as Fury fell backwards. Monica gazed on in shock as Fury lay unmoving, the shock of the attack rendering him useless – even with his bulletproof vest. Suddenly Clint aimed the gun towards her, and she quickly dove behind one of the demolished science stations to escape him. She wouldn't have had the same luck with Fury wearing her suit trousers and blouse... and without the hand-gun she'd left on the table. _Fuck, you idiot! _Monica berated herself, taking slow breaths in an futile attempt to calm her racing heart. She had no way of protecting herself from this and she felt like the biggest idiot in the world. This could be it.

"Leave her for now, there are more important things to attend to" Loki chastised Clint, as the agent aimed to take another shot at her. Suddenly the building shook violently and she watched helplessly as the hostiles vacated the room. When she had the chance, she ran against the buildings sudden vibrations towards her boss and knelt down to help him.

"Monica" Fury scolded, furious that she had not only invoked the hostile but disregarded the prime objective to come back for him.

"Sir, I know what you're going to say but I'm not going to leave you behind" Monica responded, her eyes alight with concern, determination and warmth. It made him wonder whether moments like this would make her a great agent or a failure. Then she surprised him, and his eye widened as she reached into his pocket to grab his communication device.

"This is Agent Coulson, Agent Hill do you copy… Barton's been compromised and the hostiles are attempting to leave the building. Stop them" Monica reported, smiling when she heard Maria respond on the other side.

She helped Fury sit up and held him steady as his nimble fingers wrenched the bullet from his vest. His hands trembled slightly as he threw it to the side.

"Let's go" Monica said, pulling Fury up with her – albeit with a bit of difficulty. Together they raced from the room, faltering occasionally, as pulses of energy racked the building dangerously.

"We need to get to the chopper" Fury commanded. He and Monica raced down various hallways, winding in and out of them like snakes in the grass.

The building shook violently behind them and Monica almost lost her footing but a firm grip on her arm kept her steady. Soon enough they broke the surface and quickly ushered themselves into the helicopter. They took off just in time, as the building began to cave in from underneath and like an avalanche the ground surrounding their vicinity followed.

Phil had managed to make it out alive and well, hoping and praying that his niece had too.

"Where are the hostiles headed?" Fury's voice came through his ear-pierce.

"Through the tunnel and out to the desert" Phil replied instantly and efficiently.

"Well still have time to meet them on the other side of the tunnel" Monica said optimistically to Fury, and Phil heard it through the ear-piece. Relief washed over him in waves and he sighed in contentment, glad to know that she was safe and well.

As the helicopter came to fly low over the tunnel, they saw the hostiles emerge and the helicopter soon joined them. Fury slid the door open and Monica instantly felt herself being pulled toward it, like gravity, but managed to use Fury as a shield so she wouldn't get sucked out.

"Here" Fury tossed her his spare gun, "you can put your training to good use" he ordered, though there was playfulness to his tone which was rare. Together they aimed for the hostile with Fury taking the first shot. Loki simply blocked it with his spear, but the car swerved into the desert sands and off the road to avoid the SHIELD personnel hot on their tail. Monica took this opportunity to aim carefully as the helicopter kept pace with the speeding vehicle. It was coming straight at them.

She bit her lower lip nervously in concentration and took a shot, hoping it would hit one of the front wheels. However, her aim was off and she missed hitting the ground. She cursed under her breath and aimed again - she had to do this. Once again she missed the front wheel she had been aiming for but she managed to hit the rear wheel and caused the car to swerve slightly. The hostiles would not be deterred, however, as they kept relentless pace. They were coming straight at them so Monica aimed again for another wheel. Hopefully this would be the money shot.

The wheels in Loki's head began to turn as he anticipated her next move. _Sly move for a mere human... but it's still s__o predictable… so desperate _he thought coldly and he took the opportunity to fire at the helicopter. She had managed to foil his perfectly planned escape earlier, and he'd had a flurry of agents on his tail. His patience was wearing thin with these persistence mortals and they were proving to be a real thorn in his side. If this attack didn't rid him of them, he'd find others ways. After all, he had Barton under his control and with him access to all of SHIELDs secret files, including their personnel. He would have the upper hand in battle, maybe with more SHIELD agents in his army… after he found out who they all were of course... SHIELD was the only real threat to his glorious plan and once he had them under control he would be unstoppable.

Fury felt the impact a split second after he'd seen the blue light head towards them. Monica's head hit the roof of the helicopter with such a force she thought her head had exploded too. In her dizziness she began to slump forward, until Fury pulled her roughly towards him and threw them both out of the falling helicopter.

Monica landed less than gracefully on her front and felt her lip collide with a stone painfully. _Thanks for that Fury _she thought a little bitterly. The blood trailed freely into her mouth and she was greeted with its cold metallic taste. It was enough to make her sick.

Fury aimed his gun at the vehicle, firing a couple of rounds but it was too far away now and he didn't want to waste another shot. He looked towards Monica who tried to push herself up off the floor, even if it was with great difficulty.

"Director… Director Fury, do you copy?" Phil's voice crackled through the communication device and Monica felt her spirits pick up at the knowledge that he was _still _alright. She walked feebly towards Fury, massaging her aching head with her less painful hand. She was sure she would relive this pain again in the morning and groaned at the knowledge.

"Yeah, I copy… Hill, do you copy? I have men down, it's only Coulson and I left" Fury explained, his tone grave and clearly stressed.

"I don't know how many survivors there are" Hill responded, "but I'll make sure that everyone who isn't injured is going to start looking for the Tesseract" she added resolutely. Monica had always admired her courage, her spirit and her dedication. Maria Hill was a force to be reckoned with and Monica felt privileged to work alongside her and Fury.

"Good… because this now a level seven" Fury stated firmly. Monica felt her stomach drop, she _knew _what a level seven meant…Her brows crinkled in worry, while her colleagues shared her same expression of horror and trepidation.

"As of right now, we are at war" Fury confirmed poignantly.

* * *

**Well this is it... hope you've enjoyed it. It's my longest so far - obviously ha. Reviews are always appreciated! **

**I love constructive criticism and always take on board everything just so I can make these stories better so please review if you get the chance - it really means a lot. So please, please do so - it will probably motivate me too!**

**Also the quote is an obvious reference to Clint and Erik losing power of themselves to the Tesseract and by extension Loki.**

**Steve Rogers will be coming up soon and Tony Stark so that'll be fun. I hope you all stick around.**

**KiwiPineapple.**


	4. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship?

**A/N - Thanks to those who have alerted and favourited this story. It has literally made my week, and you are all wonderful people. Looking at the stats too I am continued to be amazed at the amount of visitors this story gets. **

**Again, I want to apologise for probably not getting the script absolutely spot on perfect but figured that it didn't matter since this story will take a different turn anyway.**

**Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers MissBrownClue, Kelly, Tibble and windrunner123 - you're all awesome.**

******So yeah, the quote I chose suggests that her punishment will bring about something good - Captain America, I mean what girl wouldn't want him? Anyway, I digress... also the title is part of a quote from a great film CASABLANCA and I thought the irony would fit the situation.**

**I know it has been a while since my last update, but I've been working a lot. This chapter is a little bit more of a filler but still important as Steve is introduced to the story - after three chapters. The next chapter will probably be a bit more Loki-centric as we find out more of his plans. **

**But without further rambling, here is the next installment.**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel in any way, just wish I did. Only own my OC's and any variation of the original Avengers storyline. _  
**

* * *

**You Will Always Kneel**

_"A punishment to some, to some a gift and to many a favour" - Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

**Chapter Three: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship?**

Fury wasn't going to suspend her, not after she'd risked her life to come back for him. But she had to know that her inexperience stuck out like a sore thumb. She had forgotten to put the prime directive above all else and she had put herself in unnecessary danger. Of course this job could mean putting your life on the line – but she was not in a position to anger a deranged God hell-bent on ruling the Earth.

She needed to understand the severity of her mistake. He didn't blame her solely for Loki gaining control of the Tesseract – they were all at fault in some way. But she needed to be reprimanded for losing grip on her nerves and letting her emotions run riot. Until he was confident she had reverted back to her more controlled, analytical self she would be on probation. Suddenly there was a quiet rap on the door – she was here.

"Director, you wanted to see me?" Monica asked a little nervously as she poked her head around the door. She noticed Maria and Phil there too… this could either be good or bad and she had a gut feeling it was the latter. In fact she would bet her right arm on it.

"Come in" Maria called in a commanding tone as she gestured for the young Agent to step forward. Monica felt their disappointment radiate off them in waves and her stomach dropped at the realisation. At twenty five, she was still young and even though she would make mistakes along the way they could mould her, or maybe they were going to let her go? The possibility saddened her as she had dedicated so much of herself to this company for it to end like this, so soon. She couldn't bear to be disappointed again. She didn't want to feel like a failure – not again.

"Look Monica this isn't easy for us to say" Phil began soothingly. He knew his niece like the back of his hand, and knew she was instantly thinking and fearing the worst.

"Although you took great diplomatic initiative first at some point you let your emotions cloud your judgement and you just lost the plot. Not only did you risk your life but you disregarded the prime directive to help me. I appreciate your loyalty… it's something I need from my employees and you have it in abundance. But you need still have a lot to learn, and that showed last night" Fury began professionally. His tone was authoritative and detached, and Monica felt brave enough to look him in the eye. There had been a positive comment in there? Perhaps there was hope? If only Fury wasn't so damn difficult to read. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for his concluding statement. He was her judge and she felt like a client on trial awaiting her sentence.

"Monica, you're a good Agent you've proved that much to us during the New Mexico incident. But you still need some moulding to reach your potential. Until I feel you're ready to resume your usual duties, you will be on probation" Fury concluded efficiently and with all the emotion of a robot.

"You're putting me on probation?" Monica blurted out, unable to stop herself. She was left in utter disbelief, knowing that she was going to be scrutinised like a trainee.

"Is that really necessary? I may have been outspoken last night, but you heard Loki. The man's insane and the words just slipped out" Monica replied, more than a little angry as she felt the need to defend herself.

"All the more reason not to antagonise him further" Phil reprimanded, losing his cool temporarily. Monica could feel the tears sting the back of her eyes, threatening to spill out like an overflowing bucket of child's toys. Phil's heart went out to his niece in her moment of despair. It pained him to see her like this, but she needed to learn otherwise there was a chance he might lose her.

"You feel that our decision is unjust?" Fury asked, his voice rising in anger as if daring her to challenge him. Monica knew this was an argument she would not win for they had every right to put her on probation. Now she just looked like a fool because when she really thought about it, in that moment, their decision wasn't totally uncalled for. She had made a grave mistake and like everyone else had to pay the price. She couldn't use her family name or influence to get her out of this one, and it was about time she learnt to pay her dues the hard way.

"No Sir. Sorry for speaking out like that, it won't happen again" Monica replied humbly as she shook her head for added emphasis. Fury had a feeling this would be character building for her, and hopefully in time Monica would understand too. She had impressed them once before and he was confident that she could do it again.

"We still have faith in you Monica, and we're confident you'll learn from this" Maria's kind words washed over her in her moment of sadness. _I still have another chance to prove myself… hopefully this time I won't screw up._ She looked towards her former mentor with a grateful smile. To see her mentor defend her like that brought a surge of happiness to her heart. If Maria, one of her idols, believed in her then maybe she could get through her temporary probation. There was definitely a reason behind it, and she'd just have to trust their judgement and also herself to see it through.

"Phil, I want you to contact Agent Romanoff and get her on board as well as Stark – we'll need him too. Maria I want you to get hold of Jane Foster – she's the only one we can trust to gather information on the Tesseract. We need to know what Loki plans to do with it and I want you to oversee the investigation and await further orders" Fury commanded. He was a boss in every sense of the word. With firm nods of their heads the two Agents she admired most vacated the room.

"Can I do anything to help, Sir?" Monica asked.

"Actually, I was about to ask you a favour. I know you remember The Council refused to fund our search for Captain America and his de-freezing process" Fury paused to wait for Monica. She nodded, even as her eyebrows creased together in confusion. _Where is he going with this?_

"We can't thank you enough for offering to give us the funding we needed" Fury continued, while Monica interrupted hurriedly to attest that it was no trouble at all. It was nice to do something for others with her money, especially when Captain America meant _so much _to her Uncle. It was no secret among SHIELD how much Phil was in awe of the super soldier.

"He's awake now and we've been trying to get him back into the world. It hasn't been going well so far, but I'm going to ask him to help us. I'll need you to bring him up to speed on the Avengers Initiative and all we've got so far" Fury stated evenly, and there was no room for argument even as Monica made to respond. But Fury didn't let her get a word in as he continued.

"I'm sure you can put your degree Major in psychology to use with Captain Rogers. It may not seem like the most important task in the world, but you're the only one with the clearance and information who is not already busy. We need him completely on board Monica, so make it happen" Fury concluded before he made to move past her. No doubt on his way to find Rogers with his new mission. Before Monica could utter a word in response, he was gone. So that was another purpose of her probation - to get Rogers in shape for the task.

_I make one mistake and I'm working with Captain America _Monica thought with a mixture of half-hearted interest and excitement channelling through her system. She didn't like the idea of not returning to her usual work to help recover the Tesseract, but at the same time she could be of help to someone. And not just any person but someone who happened to be _Captain freaking America! _It was enough to make her mind spin with childish glee at the knowledge. _Uncle Phil will be so jealous when he finds out _Monica thought impishly.

Her punishment could have been worse so instead of moping around (which would get her nowhere) she decided she was just going to throw herself into the task. But at the same time, Monica couldn't help thinking what she wouldn't give to be taken seriously and feel significant againn. Maybe Rogers could even help her get back in Fury's good books? And if not, she was sure there would be another way to get out of probation and back in the game. Before she got lost if anymore thoughts she jogged from the room to follow Fury – she didn't need to give him another reason to be angry with her. And she was never one for tardiness anyway.

* * *

Monica wasn't too far from the gym when she finally caught up with the Director, but stopped short when she heard the sounds of ragged breathing and the severe beating of a sandbag which echoed down the hallway.

Steve continued to pound the punching-bag as though his life depended on it. He hoped to shut out the sounds of gunfire, the screams of his fallen comrades and the memory of the beautiful woman he'd left behind. He didn't even make their date like he had promised - his first broken promise. If he could just continue to beat on the bag until his hands were numb, then maybe it would just take the agony away. _Punch, punch, punch_. He was beginning to lose focus now as the pain overwhelmed him… he prayed it would just disappear and he could forget.

But his emotional turmoil was relentless and there was no-one to understand. It overwhelmed him and it ate away at him, bit by bit until he was but a shadow of his former self. It was worse at night, in the silence when his nightmares crept up on him. They were a constant reminder of all he desperately longed to forget. And so he continued to beat the bag, in the hope it would beat away his demons. He just wanted be free of it all.

As Monica entered the room behind Fury her gaze swept over the room where she saw a tall, broad, athletic man with dark blonde hair that was swept to the side in an old fashioned style. Although she had helped fund the project to bring him back, she had only seen him once – while they were in the de-freezing process and _boy, is he attractive now. _So this was Steve Rogers, Captain America, and the first Avenger. He certainly lived up to her expectations…

He was attacking a punching-bag with great speed, ferocity and accuracy. It was almost hypnotizing to watch and she couldn't take her eyes off him. That was until one final punch sent the bag hurtling across the room at breakneck speed. She yelped quietly and jumped back on instinct. Monica glared at Fury whose eye was laughing at her as he looked towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Fury called out as he made his way over to the Captain painstakingly slowly - a turtle could have made it there in half the time.

"I think I've slept long enough, Sir" Steve replied, and you could hear the strain in his voice. It wouldn't have taken a trained psychologist to understand that this man was plagued by some serious inner demons. But then he had been through _too much _for any normal person. It was amazing he was still functioning really. Anyone would have to commend him for that and she did. She was in complete awe of him, and just prayed to whatever being would hear her that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Then you should be out celebrating" Fury suggested with a rare small smile.

"Are you here with a mission?" Steve asked, as he slowly began to untie his wrist guards and throw them casually into his gym bag.

"Something like that" Fury responded cryptically.

"A mission to get me back in the world?" Steve half asked, half stated as he rose a quizzical eyebrow. However, it was clear to the other two occupants of the room that joining this new world was the _last thing _he wanted to do. He just wasn't _ready _yet. How on Earth were they going to get him on board?

"Trying to save it" Fury answered bluntly. He'd had enough of beating around the bush – it was time to recruit the soldier.

"Before I went under we were at war. I woke up to find out we'd won… but they never said what we lost" Steve replied grimly. His face was downcast and his eyes were full of a deep pained despair. Monica recognised the same look in the elderly she used to visit as a volunteer in her teenage years. It was only found in those who had faced real horror and atrocities brought on by war. It was something he might not ever recover from. Monica realised in that moment that he was haunted by his memories even in his waking moments. The eager psychology student within her reared its ugly head and she found herself wanting to help release him of his inner turmoil in any way she could.

But then she thought that it was probably a lost cause. He had just seen too much and was of a completely different time. She doubted anyone would really be able to help him – at least not in the allotted time they needed to stop Loki. Heck, she could try but she didn't think she'd get anywhere.

"We've made mistakes along the way. One of them quite recently" Fury explained. His tone was grave and serious, while his face was a mask of composure. The Director truly was an awe-inspiring man, there was no doubt about it and she could only hope to be half the Agent he was.

"This is the Tesseract, it was stolen last night" Fury told the soldier. Steve immediately took a seat as he gazed upon the Cosmic Cube – HYRDRA's secret weapon… It brought another onslaught of painful memories to his fragile mind, and he had to look away before they consumed him.

"Who stole it from you?" Steve asked, pulling himself away from the brink of his deep despair.

"Loki – he's not from around here" Fury replied, with a hint of playfulness to his tone. _Not from around here is the understatement of the century _Monica thought sarcastically.

"We need your help" he added, all previous playfulness in his tone absent. He beckoned Monica further forward and Steve turned his head in her direction.

"I want to introduce you to Agent Monica Coulson, she'll bring you up to speed on everything and you can ask her any questions you might have" Fury informed him with a curt nod.

"It's an honour to meet you Captain… my Uncle is a huge fan of yours – he's hardly stopped talking about you since we found you" Monica practically gushed warmly. Although she did manage to have _some _sense of self control about her.

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am" Steve replied politely with a small nod of the head. He didn't miss the look of awe on her face and he found himself inwardly cringing. He didn't want to be praised or worshipped by people. He'd had enough of that already and didn't need it from the woman before him. Steve never normally took an instant dislike to people, but he was a little off with her even though she seemed nice enough.

He had too much to deal with at the moment, too much to work through. But then, how could he reject Fury after they'd done so much to find him in the first place. He was in debt to them, and he believed in repaying ones debt. This was one way he knew how and he needed to step up to this new challenge. It might even be good for him… then he remembered Dr. Erskine and the promise he made. He had changed since then, but there could still be the man he once was again.

"The clock is ticking now if we're going to stop Loki" Fury told them bluntly. "And Captain, before you start… can you tell me anything more about the Tesseract?" Fury asked, hoping there was.

"You should have left it in the ocean" Steve responded, his voice grave. Fury merely nodded before he left the room. Now if that wasn't sass, she didn't know what was - _and _he managed to get away with it too... the lucky sod.

"Well, we should probably get started then" Monica suggested with a casual shrug of her shoulders. It was about time they started work - she didn't need Fury back on her case, she needed to impress him... again...

"After you, ma'am" Steve said as he opened the door for her. _Well, it's nice to know chivalry isn't dead, _Monica thought as she thanked him in kind.

The two settled into an uncomfortable silence as they strolled down the corridor towards a room that had been set up for them to work. Monica racked her brain for something to speak about, but decided that his silence meant he probably didn't want to speak to her at all. _Who could blame him? _She thought as the two took a seat.

"Ok, so Fury has this idea – it's called The Avengers Initiative. In a nutshell, he wants to bring together a select group of superheroes to save the world" Monica explained, as she fanned the files out before him to show him the 'selected' heroes.

"And I'm one of them" Steve clarified with a raised eyebrow. He was met with a toothy smile in return, and Monica didn't think this would be so bad after all since he seemed attentive and compliant. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was pretty damn attractive.

"Correct. There's also Tony Stark, aka Iron Man and Dr. Bruce Banner who tried to replicate Dr Erskine's formula. But from my understanding there was too much gamma radiation, and he turned into this" Monica explaining, before she pointed towards The Hulk and Steve's eyes widened considerably.

"But as long as Bruce keeps his heart-rate below a certain point he stays human… but he knows gamma like no other and can help us locate the Tesseract. As for Tony… well he's a genius in technology and came up with this suit" Monica said, pointing to the image of Iron Man.

"You've had experience with the Tesseract before haven't you?" Monica asked as Steve's beautiful blue eyes came to meet hers. That was something she had _no right _to bring up and he wasn't ready to talk about it. She may have been doing her job, but he hated how SHIELD personnel could be so cold sometimes. He was thankful they only had to work together… he could deal with that just about right now.

"You don't have to answer that" Monica added hastily, when she caught on that he didn't want to discuss it. She mentally kicked herself for that… he probably hated her now. Luckily for her, he cut off her thought process before she could get too wrapped up in them.

"Tell me about Loki" Steve half-suggested, half-commanded. He waited patiently yet expectantly for an answer. _No wonder he made such a great Captain, _Monica thought admiringly.

"We don't know much about him, only that he claims to be a God of Asgard and wants to take over the world" Monica replied with a grimace as her hand instantly ran through her long, wavy hair jaggedly. It was a soothing movement that always helped helped calm her when she was anxious or fear-stricken. After all, she hadn't forgotten the way he gripped her throat so tightly he left his mark upon her with purple bruises.

"What happened?" Steve asked, as he pointed towards the same bruises she had managed to hide with her hair - until now. _Well done Monica. _

"I, er, had a bit of a run in with Loki" Monica responded sheepishly, and she began to fiddle with the ends of her chocolate coloured hair ever so briefly. The thought still terrified her, even with her fiery spirit and fake bravado Loki had seen through it. There was no doubt in her mind that he _could _break her down if he so desired. Heck, she could have easily ended up dead if he wanted to kill her. A part of her wondered and worried how she would handle herself if she saw him again...

Steve's eyes narrowed at her revelation. He couldn't imagine the kind of person that would attack a woman so violently. And whether he was indifferent to this Agent or not, it was still wrong.

"We should continue" Steve suggested, noticing her distress. Monica shook herself from her thoughts and the two began to discuss the relevant information for another hour or so.

"I think we should finish up early tomorrow" Monica said as she yawned and tucked the files carefully under her arms.

"If you think so... Goodnight ma'am" Steve replied ever the gentleman, as he held the door open for her. Just as she turned around to thank him, she lost her footing like a clumsy fool. She would have toppled less than gracefully to the ground had Steve's strong hands not caught her effortlessly. He pulled her upwards, bringing her towards him in a protective and gentlemanly manner.

"Sorry" Monica apologised hastily, as she felt a small blush blooming upon her cheeks. He still had a firm but gentle grip on her upper arms and she was still flush against him… it could definitely have passed for a cheesy romantic comedy moment. Except the scenario wasn't like that at all and she felt like a complete idiot.

"Looks like you could do with some sleep ma'am" Steve responded with a rare wry smile. Was that a joke? Did he actually just make a joke? _Who would have thought... _Monica desperately tried to keep her cool but she was slightly dazed and a little breathless considering this was _the _Captain America holding her so close to him. And he was _so out-of-this-world _gorgeous that it should be illegal!

"Goodnight" she replied as calmly as possible even though her heart was racing a mile a minute. Her blush was still present as he released her from his hold and strolled away down the corridor without even a glance back. Clearly that mildly _fuck-my-life _moment meant way more to her than it did to him. Figures… she had been spending way too much time with Uncle Phil and it was clearly showing since she was beginning to act and think like him.

She'd probably made a right fool of herself in front of the Captain, but at least they were only working together so she had no real reason to get too worked up about it. Besides he'd brushed it off quickly, the same way one would do when dusting their clothing in a hurry. He'd definitely forget about it, so there was no reason to worry... and _why, oh why_ did she even care so much? Before she made her way to leave the building Monica couldn't help but watch him go shamelessly. She didn't miss the way his shoulders slumped slightly, or the way his head remained downcast and his gait wavered occasionally as he walked. He really was undergoing such emotional pain and it seemed as though no-one really noticed or fully understood. She pitied him really, if only there was someone he could talk to... then maybe he could slowly begin to fit into this modern world.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the SHIELD Agents was that Loki was lying in wait, scheming a way to rip SHIELD apart from the inside out. Clint Barton was proving to be very useful... and he was confident that soon there would be nothing those foolish mortals could do to stop him. He would always remain one step a head. They could easily become mere puppets on strings for him to command, pull and play with anyway he pleased. He would simply use them and abuse them all... after all lesser beings should always submit to the will of a higher power. He just had to plot a way to break their spirit, and once he did he would lay claim to this world and become the deciding ruler they so desperately needed.

No-one could predict the events that would unfold, nor could they known that soon they would be part of his new world.

* * *

**Well this is it... hope you've enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated and are very very motivational.**

**I love constructive criticism and always take on board everything just so I can make these stories better so please review if you get the chance - it really means a lot.**

**I hope you like my take on Steve Rogers, and also hope he is still in character as well. Also if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know and I'll rectify them when I get the chance. Thanks!**

**KiwiPineapple.**


	5. Time is of the Essence

**A/N - Thanks to those who have alerted and favourited this story. It really means a lot to me and keeps me motivated, you are all amazing.**

**Thanks so much to all those who review: windrunner123, lucky7steph and Animalfeelings - you're all amazing! **

**Again this chapter is sort of a filler, but I promise more drama and action will come. I just wanted it to be slow-building. I hope Loki is true to character and not totally OOC. I also hope it doesn't seem rushed about him being 'interested' in Monica even if it is for dark reasons but if I don't get on board with it now then I dunno when I will find a good time to do so... So if you have any suggestions/criticisms then feel free to let me know in a PM or review.**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel in any way, just wish I did. Only own my OC's and any variation of the original Avengers storyline. _  
**

* * *

**You Will Always Kneel**

_"I must govern the clock, not be governed by it" - Golda Meir._

**Chapter Four: Time is of the Essence**

Loki had been burdened with glorious purpose and he could not afford to fail. The Other had made that much clear to him in his latest he had thought mortals to be easily dominated, but they proved to be more stubborn than he expected. It was SHIELD that posed a real threat to his plans for world domination – he had indeed underestimated them. But, in the end they will all fall before him like the rest of the puny human race and revere him like the great God he was. When the Tesseract was ready, his power would be too great to stop but until then he needed to know more about his enemy. Loki sought to tear them apart from the inside, break them down until they were nothing but loyal servants for him to command.

"Barton" Loki barked as he beckoned the Agent towards him commandingly.

"How can I be of service?" Barton replied with obedience.

"I require more information on SHIELD" Loki replied with a sickening sneer. As subservient as ever, Clint began to rifle through his communication pad to get to the password encrypted files of SHIELD's personnel. In a matter of seconds Loki had complete access to Level 6 information and that would do… for now.

So Director Fury was the figurehead of the company, the boss and a leading agent who all aspired to be like, it seemed. Although, what intrigued Loki the most was the slow ageing process of the former WWII hero… not to mention his superior skills in armed and unarmed combat. Being a veteran of three wars, Loki realised the man was strong and a force to be reckon with in his own right. Nick Fury wouldn't crack easily not matter how far the God pushed him.

Then there were his two Chief Lieutenants Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. Although the two were not as decorated as the Director, they were highly skilled in the own rights. Both were fully trained Intelligence agents, strong and seemingly impenetrable. Though he was confident they would fall to him, he needed SHIELD's defences to crumble rapidly and couldn't afford to waste valuable time on them. For him time was of the essence and he needed to find the weak link in the chain quickly.

Within the confines of his mind, Loki ordered one of his minions to suggest a way to break SHIELD's defenses. It was so easy to manipulate them to do his bidding, and his ability with mind control only aided him.

"Sir, if I may be so bold… if you want to overthrow SHIELD target Fury's protégée" an Agent spoke up suddenly. The sentence alone was enough to pique Loki's curiosity if it could aid his plans.

"He's starting early with her to try and mould her into a top Agent for the company. She's actually the one who dared defy you" the same agent continued while Loki's brows furrowed in confusion. A woman was who he had chosen for such a responsibility? She was no Agent Hill or Director Fury – but then maybe that was the plan… to instil their motives, skills and thoughts into her from early on. She was but a project to them, a piece of clay they were moulding into their idea of a superior agent.

This young human was but a test subject… and how perfect it would be to intercept SHIELD and re-mould her for his own personal means. Especially as the memory of their first meeting flooded back to him and he was gripped by a white hot rage at her insolence. Her eyes held so much fire, strength and spirit. It would be deliciously fitting to infiltrate her weak mind, probe pillage and plunder it to bend her like a malleable metal to his will. He would break her and bring down SHIELD in the process by learning all their secrets and plans from her.

"Her name is Monica Coulson" the nameless agent added, before he returned to help Erik Selvig craft an armour for the Tesseract. He needed it to keep the portal open for a limitless amount of time so his army could come through at his command. It wouldn't be ready yet for another week at the latest… but all good things came to those who waited. And in the meantime he had found a way to pass the time. This Monica was the weak link he had been looking for and with her being so young and impressionable; Loki knew she would kneel before him. Monica Coulson was now a target, his very own test subject. He wouldn't rest until she became a puppet used to instil subservience into SHIELD and the rest of the human race.

In a matter of moments he had her file before him and began to scan it hungrily with his eyes.

_Name: Monica Coulson_

_Birth Name: Monica Goldberg_

_Age: 25_

_Qualifications: BA Political Science & Psychology (Harvard), MA Psychology & Law (Harvard). _

_Bio: Heiress to the family industry, Goldberg Global, and company shareholder (45%). Last year on her internship she was directly involved with the New Mexico incident behind the scenes. Afterwards she was officially hired and helped fund the search for Captain America. She has been trained in basic armed combat and self-defense but is still in training. She is classed as an Intelligence Agent – a strategist, tactician, diplomat, and interrogator with skills in logistics and analysis. _

There was a note at the end of her short bio to keep tabs on her. _But why… the woman is hardly dangerous? _Loki began to piece together the information he had collected, but he was missing a few key pieces and who was this _Captain America_? Why was he so important?

"Barton" Loki beckoned him over again, in the same manner as one would command a dog.

"Why must tabs be kept on Monica Coulson? And what is the significance of this Captain America?" Loki asked, spitting the last words as though they were venom. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinised the skilful agent before him, awaiting his answer.

"Her family is one of the richest and most powerful in America, second to Tony Stark. She and her brother were written about in the press like Tony…" Clint trailed off momentarily. "We keep tabs on her to make sure her alibi is still solid, and the press don't find out she works here. As for Captain America… he's the world's first super soldier and we wanted him working at SHIELD." Clint added before he bowed his head in respect and made his way back to help Selvig.

Perhaps their plan was one of attack, with the help of the super soldier. As skilled as this _Captain America_ might be, he would be no match for the God of Mischief. And now he understood that Monica changed her name to protect the company – a loyal move on her part. That's why it would be so beautifully twisted when she instead switched sides and vowed loyalty to him, her future King.

* * *

"Director, you wanted to see me?" Steve asked as he stepped into Fury's office. It was early morning, and Steve knew Monica would arrive soon to continue her task. He unfortunately didn't have a home to return to like her, so had instead returned to the room SHIELD provided him.

"I just wanted to check in and ask how you are getting on with everything" Fury responded, his tone somewhat warm – for once.

"She's been helpful, and I know what you want of me… I can't help but wonder when the other Avengers will join us?" Steve asked, as attentive as ever.

"Agent Romanoff is bringing in Dr. Banner and Agent Coulson is getting Stark involved" Fury answered, knowing he could trust this information with the soldier before him. They would all be a team after all. _Earth's Mightiest Heroes..._

"Does Monica know all of this then, is that why you chose her?" Steve asked but his tone was just slightly off. Most people would have missed it, but not Fury.

"Do you have a problem with her?" Fury countered the soldier's question with one of his own. He needed the two of them to work comfortably together for his idea to work and Monica was the only one not otherwise occupied but still held all the necessary information. He planned to team them up as tacticians when Loki decided to show himself. Now that Clint was out of the picture for the moment, he needed a level-headed strategist to take his place. And Fury was confident that Steve could bring that out again in Monica.

"Not particularly" Steve replied, though his voice wasn't as level as normal. He was lying.

"Well then you should know that she funded the search for you and everything else after" Fury responded tactfully. He watched as Steve's eyes widened for a split second and he blanched.

"Why?" Steve asked after a short pause, when he managed to get over most of the shock. That was such a slap in the face from Fury and he wondered whether it was deliberate. He wouldn't put it past the man.

"Because she and her Uncle still believe in heroes… and they believe in you" Fury answered slowly and deliberately. He didn't miss the look of guilt and what could almost be described as wistful appreciation wash over the Captain's face.

"There is still a need for Captain America… now more than ever. I suggest you help her to help you" Fury suggested with a knowing gaze.

"I don't know how" Steve blurted out, shocked at his own outburst. To admit defeat was a weakness, and he had never been one for that. Not even when he was a skinny runt facing bullies with everything to lose. What happened to him to make him like this? It was time to change and revert back to the man he once was. There was still a chance. Everyone deserved a second chance didn't they? It's just that his would be in this new modern world.

"She may not be special in the same way you are… but in her own way she is... she's a good listener" Fury prodded, trying to push the soldier in the right direction. He knew that if she could help bring the soldier back to his former self, the Avengers really did have a chance under the Captain's expert leadership. And Monica would prove to Fury that he had made the right decision on her – although he wouldn't admit it outright, he had every confidence in her. She was much like her Uncle in that respect, and knew she wouldn't allow herself to fail.

"Thanks Director" Steve replied, not really knowing what else to say. Most of this conversation had come as a bit of a shock to his system and he was still reeling from it. Perhaps he had been wrong to judge her so quickly since it seemed as though her heart was in the right place.

"You had better go and meet her, you don't want to be late" Fury added, nodding his head towards the clock on the wall. She should be arriving any minute now, and with that Steve turned on his heel and left the office. Perhaps she was someone he could confide in overtime? It had been so long since he had put his faith in someone. But if she put her faith in him, maybe it was time he returned the gesture?

"Hello Captain" Monica greeted with a small polite smile.

"It's Steve ma'am" he responded in kind before he could stop himself. He couldn't allow her to use his rank, not after what he had just discovered. He should be thanking her really… maybe that's what he would do.

"I actually wanted to thank you, the Director told me about what you did for me… and, I wanted you to know I really appreciate it" Steve added, fumbling slightly for the right words. He had never been great at expressing heartfelt gratitude but when he saw the bright smile light up her face, he was glad he had given it a shot.

"Well, I didn't think Fury was going to tell you – but you're welcome" Monica replied as she unlocked the door. She was slightly sceptical at his thanks though… considering he wasn't very interested in being a part of this world – and that was just yesterday when she had met him. But first appearances can always be deceiving and it was nice to be appreciated. She liked feeling valued by people… it's why she had gone off on so many volunteer projects in her life to India, South America, Asia and Africa. With all the money she had, why not put it to good use improving the lives of others and gain something from it too in the process?

"Is there anything you want to recap?" Monica asked genially, as she took her seat comfortably across from Steve. Her brows crinkled slightly when she noticed the usual blank look on his face switched to one of conflict. It was as if he were having an internal debate with himself and, even though she felt a little odd for admitting it to herself, she found it weirdly intriguing.

"It's not so much recapping this as the last seventy years that I missed" Steve finally answered, his eyes burning with a mixture of quiet rage and despair.

Out of compassionate instinct Monica momentarily lost all control of her limbs for a moment as her hand began to inch slowly across the table towards Steve's. But in an instant she stopped and casually stretched her fingers before drawing her hand back. _You are such an idiot _Monica admonished herself. That was a little too much contact considering they were only _just _on first name basis with each other. Luckily Steve didn't seem to notice.

Instead he was inwardly cringing at spilling out a small piece of his turmoil to her like that. But he had thrown all caution to the wind like Fury suggested and was now awaiting her response. But judging by the wide doe-eyed look she gave him, she probably wouldn't be much help. Figures… nobody knew how to help him and they couldn't. He would just be left to work through it alone, and he'd have to deal with that.

"I'm sorry Steve, I'm gonna be honest and just admit I don't really know what to say… I wish there was a way to help, but…" Monica trailed off lamely. Studying behavioural psychology for a year she really should be able to help him but she was just drawing up blanks. There was nothing in the psychological handbook about dealing with this kind of trauma… it wasn't even post-traumatic-stress-disorder, it was something decidedly worse. And she didn't know how to tackle it, but if she thought about it carefully maybe she could do _something_ to help?

"Let's just get back to work" Steve finally responded, though his tone was bitter. But then who wouldn't be? Monica felt terrible in that moment and it showed in her eyes.

"Sure… okay" Monica replied quietly, ashamed that she hadn't forced herself to try and reach out to him. He really did need a friend… but who around here would understand him? Who had the time? Because even she wasn't around all the time – although, it was the weekend tomorrow, and even though most would be working tirelessly to find the Tesseract and anticipate Loki's next move maybe she could take him somewhere? Get him to try and experience this modern world… but then considering he probably didn't like her all that much right now, it was a bit of a pointless idea.

The two settled in an awkward working pattern as they scanned through folders, reports and anything other pieces of information on the Tesseract and the Avengers. Occasionally they would stop and she would have to go into more detail to explain things, but for the most part Steve caught on quickly. He truly was a marvel to behold, and she felt honoured to be working with him… even if they still weren't on particularly great terms. They had taken one step forward and two steps back. She hoped that would change, but realised that would be down to her…

Steve was beginning to grow tired of the awkward tension in the room between himself and the SHIELD agent.

"What made you join SHIELD?" Steve asked suddenly, and Monica's head snapped towards him so quickly she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Was he actually making small-talk?

"Uncle Phil" Monica replied wistfully. "I used to wonder what his job was and when I found out, I just knew I wanted to follow in his footsteps" she added as a small smile graced her lips. Steve looked at her for a moment, taking in her answer but didn't feel the need to respond. Looks like it would be back to the uncomfortable atmosphere. Monica seemed to notice his change in demeanour and just let it slide, there wasn't much she could do after all. She really wasn't cut out for this.

Another half an hour of slugging through files and discussing each of the Avengers in as much detail as possible, Monica couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. It was literally doing her head in!

"Steve, are you sure there's nothing I can help you with. I don't mean to try and understand what you're going through 'cause I can't. But if you do need anything, please just let me know" she offered. Monica hoped she had another chance to try and make things right and crossed her fingers.

"Duly noted ma'am" Steve replied, almost grimly. His mood wasn't wavering and in all honesty she just couldn't be dealing with it anymore.

"We've been here long enough, so if you have any more questions make a note of them or come and find me. Until tomorrow Captain" Monica said, practically through gritted teeth. Her sudden attitude was uncalled for, and she knew it but she just needed to get out. She stood from her chair quickly and left the room, her heels clacking on the floor as she went. Monica was headed to one place – Fury's office. She knocked on the door, before waiting for him to grant her access. When he did, she wandered into the room running a hand through her hair, clearly agitated.

"Please Fury, I don't think I can do this. He's already willing to help and is on the ball with everything. Can I just go back to working with you to help find the Tesseract?" Monica practically begged, imploring him with her eyes to understand her plea and grant it.

Fury regarded her for a moment before he shook his head.

"Look Monica, we have enough people on board at the moment. Steve needs _your_ help right now; we'll call for you later when we discover a bit more about Loki and his plans. I know you can think of something to help him, so get on with it. The sooner you do, the sooner you can get back on board" Fury replied, his tone firm but fair before he ushered her out of his office. His words were pretty much a slap in the face – but it was one that she needed.

She knew deep down that she couldn't abandon Steve, not when it was clear he was a lost soul calling out for help. He was a man from another time, stuck in the present with the same mind-set of the time he had left behind. And that's when it hit her like a tonne of bricks. He might not be able to understand the change in time through things like Google which he didn't understand, but he might from personal experiences of those around a similar age to what he should be. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to figure something out? Now that she had a plan of attack she just needed to execute it, and she would. Time was of the essence and they had to act fast before it ran out.

* * *

**Well this is it... hope you've enjoyed it. I realise that Steve is a bit of a depressing character but that will change soon I promise. I just figured that he seemed a bit miffed and down during this stage of the film before the hellicarrier scene and wanted to use that to help build their relationship. I also plan to develop Monica and Phil's relationship more in upcoming chapters since it'll be important later on.**

**Feel free to leave a review - I take on board anything you have to say.**

**And am hoping you're still liking this story.**

**Thanks!**


	6. A Step in the Right Direction

**A/N - I am astounded by the amount of visitors this story gets and it brings a smile to my face so thank you for taking the time to look.**

**A massive thank-you to those who have alerted and favourited this story, it really means a lot!**

**A huge, huge thanks and a bear-hug go to my reviewers: windrunner123, Grievousorvenom, InRelativeTime. You are all amazing for sending your thoughts and feelings on the story! **

**So yeah, this chapter is a little fluffy, but there is angst and a bit of drama at the end. I promise that more action will happen soon, and we get to see Tony Stark... I know I promised him earlier but my bad! This chapter will see the relationship between Phil and Monica a bit more. I hope Phil isn't OOC but since we don't know what he's like I figured I could use a bit of creative license...**

**So without further ramblings, here we are.**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel in any way, just wish I did. Only own my OC's and any variation of the original Avengers storyline. _  
**

* * *

**You Will Always Kneel**

_"We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone" - Ronald Reagan._

**Chapter Five: A Step in the Right Direction**

_Alright Monica you can do this… it's a good idea and he will appreciate it _Monica kept reassuring herself as she stood outside Steve's apartment. She prayed to whatever entity would listen that he wouldn't think her to be some crazy stalker… but let's face it, he probably would.

_Here goes nothing _Monica cringed slightly as she finally gathered the courage to knock on his door calmly and casually. Soon enough the door opened and she found herself face to face with a very handsome and very _shirtless _Captain America.

"Sorry, I thought you would be Fury" Steve apologised hastily, fumbling for the words as he caught her gawking at him slightly. He had just been pressing weights before she in case Fury came by with a mission. _As if the bombshell he had dropped in their last encounter hadn't been enough_.

Monica had never seen such muscles… they were so toned and sculpted and his abs. _Oh my good Lord, _Monica thought as her heart-rate began to quicken rapidly and her mind went straight to the gutter. She gazed upon the uncomfortable face of Steve and blushed a deep crimson. _So much for not looking like a weird pervert… _Monica mentally kicked herself. This had been the most embarrassed she'd felt in a long time, and desperately tried to appear calm and collected – _'tried'_ being the key word there.

"Well, erm… I know it's the weekend and this may seem a bit unorthodox… but… I'd like to take you somewhere" Monica said slowly, even though her nerves had gotten the better of her. _He was just so damn attractive! _She was totally flustered and _useless _when it came to attractive men… it's probably why she hadn't had much luck in relationships and had never really gone _all the way_... Anyway… she needed to get back on track, _right now _lest she continue to look like a fool. But how could she when he still stood there with that perfect body. It was like a Greek God's… well, what she imagined one to look like at least.

Steve arched an eyebrow at her, a little confused and slightly put off by her demeanour. Granted, she was an attractive dame with her cupid's-bow lips, doe eyes and long curly hair but she seemed to be just like every other girl who had seen him after the 'experiment'. Only Peggy saw him for the man he was, even when he was a skinny runt, and he wondered whether he would ever be able to find something like that again.

"Oh god… that came out wrong" Monica inwardly cringed as she caught sight of his expression. Yep, he was definitely freaked out by her… operation get Steve back into the world was _not _going well at all so far.

"Let me, er, rephrase… the other day I said I would help you, and I think you'll appreciate the surprise, so come with me?" Monica asked, almost pleading with him as she gazed into his beautiful sky blue eyes. Actually, let's face it – she was begging but she _did _need this to go well, not just for her sake but for his too.

Steve looked upon her, wondering why she was suddenly so willing to help him when she seemed disinterested so far. He didn't completely blame her for that but why was she suddenly going out of her way for him… what was in it for her? Nevertheless, those pleading eyes called to him… _help her help you… _Fury's words echoed in his mind. Why not give in; it wasn't as if anything bad could come from it.

"Sure, okay. I'll be out in a minute" Steve replied as he turned back into his cosy apartment to grab a checked shirt. Monica's mouth opened slightly into an 'o' shape… she hadn't expected it to be that easy. In all honesty she had been expecting to drag him kicking and screaming… though the image of her actually trying to pull that off almost made her laugh out loud. _Boy that shirt makes his arms look amazing _Monica thought, trying not to drool all over the floor. How had she missed his unnatural good-looks before? Well, that's a lie she did… but he seemed more attractive now. It was definitely the attitude he'd had before that made him less appealing… maybe his spirits were picking up?

Soon enough both of them had settled into a relaxed silence –_ shock horror_ - in her green Jaguar XK convertible. She was mildly surprised to see that Steve appeared comfortable in her car, despite his build.

"Are you going to tell me about this surprise?" Steve asked casually, his interest slightly piqued. She said it was to help him, and he was interested to see her approach compared to a couple of psychiatrists who had tried to help before.

"That defeats the point…" Monica replied back through an airy chuckle. "But I will tell you that I think it'll help you" she paused for the right word, "adjust." She turned to him with a sincere smile before glancing back to the road.

"And, I'll have to ask you to go along with anything I tell them about you" Monica added a little cryptically. Steve noticed the impish grin on her face and just knew she was enjoying this. And she had said _them… _what had he gotten himself into?

"This is it" Monica declared suddenly and Steve finally relaxed. They were just outside the main city now… in all honesty he had begun to worry when they had left it behind. It was the first time he had ventured out since he joined the war… and everything had changed so drastically, he just wasn't really ready for it all.

Once they parked, Steve managed to get a good look at the place. It was a nice homely building, large and hotel-like but it still had a friendly welcoming atmosphere.

"It's a retirement community" Monica explained, when she noticed he hadn't followed her. So this was her big plan? Send him to a retirement home? What would that accomplish? Suddenly he felt a warm hand grasp his and he saw Monica try to pull him along. She looked back at him with a _I-can't-do-this-by-myself _look, and so he followed… she was his ticket back to his apartment anyway. Again… what had he gotten himself into?

As they entered the building, Steve caught a whiff of that distinctly 'old' smell. They were greeted by a few kind faces as Monica led the way down the corridor. He could see an open lounge and a conservatory ahead, making him wonder what to expect.

"You said that you were most frustrated with missing the last seventy years… so after wracking my brains trying to find a way to help you, I thought it might be a good idea for you catch up from the personal experiences of my friends" Monica told him with a smile.

"Monica" came the cheery voice of an elderly man who beamed at her arrival.

"Hi Ron" she replied in the same joyful tone. Steve watched as Monica practically waltzed around the room greeting each occupant with a warm-hearted smile and a hug. To say he was surprised was an understatement. In all of his experiences with Monica thus far, he had never seen this fun-loving, care-free side of her. It was like she had been replaced by a totally different person – and that wasn't influenced by the change of clothing. She always looked so prim and proper at work wearing suit dresses, pencil skirts, blouses and business trousers but now she seemed totally comfortable and down-to-earth in her jeans and t-shirt. Gone was the professionalism, the efficiency, the awkwardness, the occasional rude outbursts and even her somewhat clumsy behaviour.

"Everyone, this is my friend Adam" Monica announced as she pointed towards him, "and like me he was born in the wrong generation" she joked playfully.

"We were just in the neighbourhood and thought we'd drop by. He's a good friend of mine _and _he's doing a degree in history" Monica lied effortlessly. It shocked Steve a little at how _easy _it was for her, but then there was a lot about her he didn't know... The next he knew she had grabbed hold of his hand and dragged her towards a couple of her friends. He also found it difficult to believe that she considered these people friends considering the vast age gap. But to each his own, as the saying goes.

"You know you told me all about Captain America in WWII, and your life afterwards well Adam really wanted to hear it too" Monica casually manipulated.

"Another one who likes Captain America… well who wouldn't, I mean I owe my life to him" Ron responded with a narrator's voice. He then proceeded to recount to Steve how he had been rescued from a virtually unknown German base by the super-soldier. Ron's eye lit up as he spoke about how they all worked together to escape.

Soon enough, a few elderly women and men joined around Ron to hear his stories. Some even spoke about their own as they all reminisced. Of course both Steve and Monica felt a little left out, for obvious reasons, but both listened intently to everything that was being said. Steve learned all about The Cold War, Civil Rights Movements, the Regan years and everything else that had come to pass in great detail. He even remembered quite a lot of what everyone had to say since they were so animated. They were still quite spry and healthy despite their age, and it made him smile – for the first time in a long while. Steve couldn't have imagined a better way to learn about all that had come to pass since he had been asleep.

Ron, Daphne, Eloise, Mary, John and George recounted the tales of their lives with such happiness; it was a real joy to see. It was nice for them to share their experiences and fond memories. For Steve this was a perfect way to 'recap', as it were, on all that he had missed while he had been asleep. Even Monica was totally engaged in the conversation and asked a flurry questions, as if she actually cared about what they had to say. And she did.

The time seemed to fly by, and Steve looked to the clock to see they had been talking for over two hours!

"This has been such a lovely way to spend the afternoon" Daphne said with a grateful smile.

"I've missed you guys" Monica admitted in kind and Steve was surprised to see she was genuine.

"Come, let's have a dance" George suggested as he held his hand out towards Monica. Her smile widened, if that was even possible, and she took his offered hand. Despite his age, George was still nimble on his feet and carefully waltz her around the room with the speed of a snail. Steve couldn't help but smile at the sight, for it brought back memories of dances he had been to. How he loved to dance.

"Hey sonny, care to ask a lady to dance?" Mary asked boldly and Steve found himself happy to oblige her request. Soon enough he began to gently and gracefully sway her back and forth to the beat. Mary couldn't be happier, and it made Monica's heart swell with happiness. She was such a softy deep down… it made her wonder whether she was truly cut out to be a SHIELD agent sometimes, but she was learning and growing every day. Plus, it didn't hurt that she was an above average interrogator.

"Now you two" John announced as he took Eloise's hand and the two began to dance. Within an instant everyone else began to pair off until it was just Steve and Monica standing, staring awkwardly at each other.

"Dance with us" Eloise called out in merry spirit. _What meddlesome little dears _Monica thought a little bitterly, though she could never hate them for it. After all, who wouldn't want to dance with Captain America? Hell, who would admit they _didn't _want to dance with one of the people they admired. Looking slightly flustered and a tad embarrassed Steve took hold of her right hand and pulled her gently towards him. Like the gentleman he was, he placed his other hand on her lower back as she placed hers on his broad shoulder.

In all honesty, she could have melted right then and there. But that was nothing compared to the pleasurable feeling that gripped her chest when he began to step in time to the music, pulling her smoothly with him. It was as if she was dancing on air and she didn't want this to end. As cheesy as it was to admit, it was like a dream come true… if only Phil could see her now!

Steve had to admit he was a little downcast that he was not sharing a dance with Peggy. He had broken his promise to her and she had eventually gone to dance with someone else. Monica was a fair dancer, and he didn't mind leading her about the floor for he did miss dancing. But he wished with all his heart that it was Peggy he was dancing with…

Before the song had ended, Steve had had enough. He just couldn't do it… he couldn't dance like this with a woman who wasn't Peggy. Sure he had danced with Mary, but she didn't have the capacity to ever make him _feel_ again. Monica, however, did. After all, his body was still 28 – as was his mind, though it wasn't of this timeframe. He wasn't ready to move on from Peggy. Sure this afternoon has been a step in the right direction to help him adjust, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't ready to forget. In all honesty he didn't want to, not so easily.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked, knowing full-well that Steve was upset about something. She had a feeling it might be to do with Peggy, having read his file, but didn't want to overstep the line like she had done before. She would have to let him come to her.

"Nothing… I'm just tired" Steve lied half-heartedly.

"We'll head off soon then" Monica replied quietly and a little dismally. Why did all good things have to come to an end?

"I just wanna ask something" she added with a knowing smile.

"So… what would you guys do if Captain America was around today?" Monica asked the group who were sitting together once again.

"He could certainly help out in Afghanistan" John commented with a small gruff. He had seen enough war in his lifetime to hate the thought of more bloodshed, battles and death.

"Kids nowadays need a good role-model like him… He was a true hero, God rest his soul" Daphne added with her eyes downcast.

"He'd be a good person to turn to if we need help… in fact, I kind of wish he was here now. We need someone like him" Ron admitted.

"It's been nice to see you all, I promise I won't leave it so long before I visit again" Monica said, waving as she did so.

"It was nice to meet you all, and thank you for this afternoon" Steve added, as polite and charming as ever. Well, when he wanted to/needed to be. She was used to seeing a much darker side to him after all.

"Thank you" Eloise called brightly.

"Feel free to come again" Mary added with such warmness to her tone it made Monica's heart melt. They were like an extra set of grandparents, and she was _so _glad she had met them.

When Steve and Monica had gotten into the car, he noticed she didn't start the engine.

"I hope you enjoyed today. Steve, as corny as this is going to sound, you're still needed. You heard them in there – they love Captain America. Right now, with all Loki is planning we need to rally together. And there is no-one who can gather a group of people better than you" Monica explained with that same humbled and awe-struck expression. Although, this time he found he didn't mind it. Besides he had caught a warm empathy in her hazel eyes, and that made him even more grateful. At least she was _trying _to understand his turmoil.

"Thank you, Monica. I may not have seemed grateful back there, but I am. You've done more to help me than anyone else" Steve replied sincerely. He really did thank her from the bottom of his heart, and he felt slightly guilty from having judged her from early on. She wasn't like the rest of SHIELD – well, she was… but at the same time she wasn't. She seemed to truly care about him, and actually wanted to help him. Sure it was her job – but she didn't have to go to these lengths.

"How do you know them?" Steve asked suddenly, even though it was a question he had been dying to ask for a while now.

"Well, when I was sixteen my parents divorced. I wanted to take my mind off it and just _do_ something so I had a look into volunteer work. I was too young to go overseas to help people, but managed to slot in here. I used to visit every day for a month, and have been returning regularly ever since" Monica explained with a wistful smile. Though Steve could tell she was sad about something… probably her family. He was about to answer when she continued.

"If you ever need help, or want to speak to me about anything then don't hesitate. I'll be there for you like any friend" Monica added warmly, placing her hand upon his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Seconds later she had removed it and had started the ignition. But the contact made waves of comfort wash over him, though he stiffened slightly at the intimacy. It had been a while after all since someone had held his hand… in fact it had been Peggy. If only there was a way to see her, then maybe he could find peace. Maybe if was rid of the guilt that burdened and crippled him he could be free to join this new world. Perhaps Monica could help him? It seemed Fury was right about her, and that he could trust her after all.

* * *

Monica had just made it through the door when her mobile phone began to rang. She rummaged through her bag to check the caller ID, only to notice it was Uncle Phil.

"If it isn't my favourite Uncle" Monica answered playfully as she placed her bag on the kitchen island.

"I tried to reach you at home today, but you weren't in" Phil replied. She could hear the sound of an elevator door closing in the background and had a feeling he was on his way up.

"Have you been waiting for me to return… that's kinda creepy" Monica teased good-naturedly as she plucked a grape from a bowl and placed it into her mouth. After all she had only just gotten back from her afternoon with Steve. The thought almost made her squeal with glee, but she completely over-reacting. It was just nice to know that her plan had worked, and that he was on his way – it meant good things for her too. They were friends now too… or at least she thought they were. Oh well – even if they weren't yet, she had a feeling they would be.

"Just open the door" Phil replied, groaning slightly at her cheek. He was too old for this. Monica ended the call and travelled to her door, opening it casually. Soon enough she was greeted by her beloved Uncle, but judging by his expression his visit was business-related.

"There's been a development" Phil explained, as she closed the door behind him.

"We've actually managed to get Stark on board and Jane has been going through Erik's notes and thinks she might have found a lead. We anticipate that before long Loki will show himself and when he does, we can track him. We've got every camera searching for him even as we speak" Phil added, his eyes alight with success.

"Well, he does seem the type to Lord it over everyone, he literally puts the God in God complex" Monica replied, chuckling a little at her attempt at humour.

"Anyway, I also stopped by because I've got the night off… and I brought popcorn" Phil said, his tone less professional and more playful.

"You are such a movie junkie" Monica replied with a small smile.

"But that's the main thing we have in common" Phil replied. "Also, I see you've redecorated a bit since I was last here" he commented while peering around the room. It looked like one of those fancy showrooms for the rich and famous, with her dark cherry wood floors, fancy furniture and elaborate ornaments, especially the Ancient Roman-esque statues and wall hangings. He often wondered whether she should have done a degree in classics or archaeology. But, what really caught his eye was the array of family portraits she had, and a couple of framed magazine covers with her and her twin brother.

"So what are we watching?" Monica asked casually. She'd always found it both weird and nice that she and Phil got along as well as they did. Despite the age difference, she considered him one of her closest friends. She could trust him with anything – even her life, and in their line of duty that was saying something!

"A choice between Gladiator and The Godfather" he replied, holding up both DVDs.

"Tough one, but if Gladiator is an option – do you even have to ask?" Monica replied playfully as she took the DVD and started to set it up.

"How did I know you would chose that one" Phil teased, letting his professional guard down as he so often did with his niece.

"Because I love action films and family dramas especially if there's rivalry – it makes a very interesting storyline particularly in Shakespearean plays" Monica replied as she grabbed the remote and settled onto the couch with her legs crossed.

"You'd know all about family rivalry though wouldn't you" Phil joked from the kitchen as he carried in the popcorn.

"Oh very funny" Monica responded childishly, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

"You are so lucky Fury doesn't see this side of you" Phil chastises playfully.

"Likewise" Monica replied cheekily as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "I'm gonna grab some cereal, do you want some?" she asked, as she felt the tell-tale signs of hunger in her stomach.

"Breakfast for dinner? Sure why not" Phil answered casually. Having grabbed some food-to-go after work (a usual occurrence for him he was ashamed to admit), he could do with some nutritional food. Even if it was cereal.

When Monica returned with two hefty bowls of cereal, they settled onto the sofa comfortably and began to watch the film. Soon enough they began to chat idly through it. It was one of the nice free moments from work Phil had to just relax and be himself. He treasured them, and did even more so if they were spent with his niece. Soon enough conversation shifted to Gladiator as they marvelled at the acting, direction and cinematography. Phil really knew his stuff when it came to films and Monica wondered if he'd ever wanted to be involved. He had never really made it clear why he had gone to work for SHIELD, but she had a feeling it was because he was just _made _to be an Agent.

The evening came to a close too soon for either party when Phil had to decide to call it a night. He was pretty tired after all, considering all they'd had to deal with the past few days. He was so happy he had been able to spend the time with his niece, as he hadn't seen much of her the last week since she had been on probation. But he was glad that she had told him about her development with Captain America, and knew Fury had made the right decision. Together they would be a pretty formidable team, with him in the action and she behind the scenes. Soon enough Fury would have the same faith in her as Phil did.

"Sleep well" Monica called out before she closed her front door. She quickly cleaned the room and binned the pieces of popcorn she found on the sofa. She loved the fact that she could make her Uncle act a bit silly sometimes if she pushed him far enough – and throwing popcorn at each other at random intervals definitely fell under that category. She was not ashamed to have fun though, after all she was still young and knew the time and place for it. So did Phil, it seemed. But then she admired him even more for adapting his personality to suit each individual he was connected with. It meant that everyone got to see a different side to the truly wonderful person he was.

After brushing her teeth – she was a stickler for oral health, Monica quickly threw on her cotton pyjama shorts and baggy t-shirt for bed. But just as she was about to get in she suddenly felt a cold rush of air. It was an icy chill and Monica found herself shivering slightly. _What the hell? _Monica thought as she peered about the room, though she found nothing. Believing it to be just a window open, she tucked herself under her green silk duvets and popped her eye mask on. It was only a matter of time before she was out like a light.

* * *

Loki observed her carefully, with all the predatory instincts of a hunter. She was now at her most vulnerable, with her mind unconscious as she slept. It would only be too easy to steal into her thoughts as she slept so peacefully, but why deny himself the pleasure of subjecting her to his power once she was awake. He planned to watch his prey carefully, waiting for the opportune time to strike with the patience of a saint, _oh the irony._ He didn't miss the way she huddled underneath her duvet in a vain attempt to escape his frosty presence. It made him smile with sinister glee to know his invisible company had that kind of effect on her. It would only be too easy to dominate her once he revealed himself, no matter how strong she tried to be.

As he watched her sleep peacefully, he couldn't help but hear odd mumblings as she spoke softly while she dreamt. He found himself idly wondering what mortals dreamt about and how vast were the differences between them? What would he see now if he peered into her mind? A sudden wicked thought crossed his mind... Loki could easily manipulate her dreams and by doing so force her to see anything he desired. He smirked ominously at the tricks he could play on her poor little mind, and smiled sadistically at the mischief he could cause as he crafted her dreams. Or rather nightmares. By this process he would learn more about his victim, and could use anything against her in his mission to make her submit. It was a short process of trail and error to find the correct way to subjugate her. After all, there was more than one way to break a woman...

Loki would definitely have some fun toying with her, like a cat does a mouse. While she slept he could twist, pull and plunder her brain any way he saw fit. What better way was there to highlight his superiority over her? She needed to know who was the dominant being, and she would once he was finished with her. Under his influence she would become his puppet, his loyal servant. She would do anything for him in the end, if he started his subjugation by manipulating her dreams. And that's just what he was going to do…

* * *

**Well this is it, it's actually pretty long and I hope it didn't bore you... Constructive criticism and comments on anything I may have done wrong are always welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**Feel free to leave a review - I take on board anything you have to say.**

**I hope you all still like the story.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Slowly Losing Grip

**A/N - I am astounded by the amount of visitors this story gets and it brings a smile to my face so thank you for taking the time to read it.**

**A massive thank-you to those who have alerted and favourited this story, it really means a lot to me and you're all super super cool!**

**A huge, huge thanks and a great massive bear-hug go to my reviewers: Guest, Tibble, windrunner123 and 16. You are all amazing for sending your thoughts and feelings on the story and words cannot express my gratitude! So I'll just give you more virtual hugs and big thank yous.**

**Alright Tony makes an appearance and I hope he is in character, it's difficult to write him and I hope I do him justice cause his character is an absolute legend! I hope the beginning of this chapter makes sense too, and if not let me know and I'll make it so. Members of her family make an appearance/are mentioned cause it'll be important for upcoming chapters - plus it's always nice to know a bit more about OCs I find. **

**Anyway, without more ramblings here we go.**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel in any way, just wish I did. Only own my OC's and any variation of the original Avengers storyline. _  
**

* * *

**You Will Always Kneel**

_"Like everyone else, I've had moments when I've felt that I've been losing my grip" - Russel Crowe._

**Chapter Six: Slowly Losing Grip**

_"Finally mortals have learnt the true meaning of leadership" a snide syrupy voice called out from behind her, but Monica could hardly tear her gaze from the sight before her. Outside the window to whatever building she was in, was New York City - of that she was certain. But the grandeur she had befallen in all her life as a citizen had been replaced by fire, panic, fear, desperation and terror. She saw people racing away from the centre of the city like a stampede and watched, in open-mouthed horror, as some people fell and were trampled beneath the terrified set of feet fleeing the explosions. In the distance she could see an army of the most terrifying looking creatures imaginable, blasting the city to smithereens and the people with it. She turned towards the source of the voice but suddenly stopped in her tracks like a deer caught in headlights. A sickening feeling overwhelmed her and her stomach felt like it was about to shoot up into her throat. There sat Loki, on a large golden throne with a smug satisfied smirk plastered upon his face. But that was not all that alarmed her as she saw a carbon copy of herself standing next to Loki, clad in a deep emerald gown._

_"Indeed they have my King… it was only a matter of time" the other Monica replied as she gazed upon Loki with subservience and complete adoration. _What the actual hell? _Monica thought wildly. She was not about to stand for this and was about to march over to her copy so she could slap some into sense her when the grand double doors opened. Monica doubled over in complete and utter shock. The force hit her like a tonne of bricks and she found herself frozen to the spot. _

_Being dragged into the room before her were none other than Fury, Hill, Coulson and The Avengers – all of her friends. Monica was overcome with an agonizing mixture of guilt, rage and despair at the sight they were met with - a fake Monica stood next to Loki, like a most loyal dog. It sickened her all the way to her core, and she had the immediate urge to empty the contents of her stomach. _No, no, no this is not happening, _Monica kept reassuring herself even though all indicators pointed to her betraying those she cared about. _

_"Monica, what the hell is this?" Fury ground out, unable to control the rage that burned within him. _

_"How could you do this?" Clint screamed out, feeling the full extent of her betrayal._

_"I have seen the truth thanks to our King" the other Monica replied, and they did not miss the possessive. What on Earth brought about this sudden change in her?_

_"Brother, please stop this madness… release her from your enchantments and come home" Thor implored, his eyes flitting between the two._

_"I'm building a greater Midgard, even Monica has come to understand. You would do well to follow her example" Loki replied in a tone full of deranged narcissism. Monica was frightened and began to call out to her friends, desperately attempting to reassure them that she was still there on their side and sane. But nobody could hear her. It was as if she were non-existent, forced to watch the scene play out before her like a movie. Tears began to form in her eyes as she once again tried in vain to contact her friends, but it was utterly useless. Monica crumbled like an avalanche and she fell to the floor choking violently on her own sobs. She felt utterly hopeless and could barely keep her grip on reality as she brought her legs towards her chest and breathed deeply. She couldn't understand what was happening as the tears slid down her cheeks, she had never felt so _helpless _in her life_.

_Once again Monica began to cry uncontrollably as she watched her other self sink to her knees on the floor before Loki in reverence. _

_"I pledge my allegiance to you henceforth, My King" the other Monica vowed, before she once again stood by Loki's side. It was in that moment she realised that this Monica was not under any spell, she had promised herself to Loki out of choice. And it appeared as though the others realised it too. Monica couldn't control herself anymore, and wept with every ounce of energy she had. She felt isolated, humiliated and betrayed by herself. It was the worst thing she could ever have witnessed, especially when she was convinced it was something she would not do._

_"You traitor" Natasha seethed through gritted teeth, blinded by a white-hot rage. Monica gazed upon the pure outrage and disappointment in the eyes of her friends and role models. It was enough to send her into the dark abyss of self-loathing. The knowledge that her friends doubted her that much would be enough to cripple her and drive her off the edge into insanity. Monica began to rake her nails painfully across the knees she had drawn towards herself in an attempt to just _feel _something, but she numb. Completely hollow from this sudden occurrence, and it pained her to see her friends ushered away to a prison cell while the other Monica – the betrayer – continued to stand beside Loki in a calm, collected manner. _

_"Your loyalty will not go unrewarded, pet" Loki drawled in that voice like melted chocolate, so deceptively sweet and luring. She didn't miss the gaze cast between the occupants of the room and Monica felt another urge to wretch. She was disgusted by the way the other Monica would look upon Loki with that simpering enamoured look of one who yearned for nothing but to serve her master. Monica was a Goldberg for crying out loud! And her mother's father was an English Lord… it was absolutely disgusting to watch the hold he had upon other Monica. It was so unlike her – what had he done to her?_

_"Thank you, My King" the other Monica replied, with a small grateful smile that looked so misplaced and foreign upon the traitor. Monica watched as Loki's eye lit up with sadistic triumph, as if he had won a great prize. The other Monica was now his possession, forced to do his bidding… but that was not right! Monica would never allow such an atrocity to occur – she'd rather die, so what the hell was going on? It just didn't make any sense! Why was she no longer resisting? Why had she abandoned and betrayed her friends and her world?_

"Monica" Fury called out, slamming his fist hard upon the table before her. Monica suddenly snapped to attention, it was surprising she didn't get whiplash.

"For God's sake, have you even been listening?" Fury asked, clearly annoyed and disappointed with her lack of concentration.

In all honesty, Monica's thoughts had strayed back to that awful dream she'd had last night. She couldn't imagine how her subconscious could possibly have come to think about something like that - Loki winning, The Avengers broken and defeated and herself as Loki's personal underling. Her mind was spinning around on repeat like a stuck record player as she tried to make sense of it all. She had been so concentrated on it, she had clearly forgotten to pay attention to the meeting.

"Sorry, sir… I didn't get much sleep last night. I apologise, it won't happen again" Monica hastily apologised, hoping that Fury would let her off the hook. After all, she did look tired, with dark circles under her eyes that she hadn't even bothered to cover up. But that was just wishful thinking.

"You'd better hope it doesn't" Fury responded warningly. It was a clear threat and Monica quickly sat to attention. That nightmare would have to take a backseat for now.

"So anyway, as I was saying. We were reading through Erik's notes and we've figured out that Loki will need a material to stabilise the Tesseract" Jane explained, eyeing Monica with a mixture of concern and distrust.

"You see the Tesseract has been activated now and will continue to react. We know that he'll need it to remain at a constant energy level, powerful though it may be, and to do that he'll need Iridium" Bruce continued, elaborating upon what Jane had already said. They made an amazing team, anyone would have to readily admit. Both highly successful and intelligent physicists who had brought them the breakthrough they were looking for.

"We'll need to get our Data Analysts on this right away" Hill commented with a forceful authority.

"There are so many places Iridium could actually be though… how will we know where he will hit, and if more than one place is at risk?" Phil replied, asking a question that seemed to have shadowed the optimism from both scientist's development.

"He'll need a certain amount of Iridium though, right?" Natasha supplied, remaining optimistic. Although normally she would be the cold realist her concern for Barton had made her look for any possible route they could take to bring him back.

"If you calculate the amount, we can get our analysts to cross reference it with laboratories, museums, exhibitions… anywhere Iridium can be found" Monica added, finishing Natasha's comment.

"We need to act fast" Hill reminded everyone, forcing them to remember how precious the time they had was.

"Let's get this son of a bitch" Fury pounded that point home to everyone, before he dismissed them. He and Hill left together in an instant while Natasha grabbed Monica's arm, forcing her to stay behind until everyone else had followed suit.

"What was that Monica?" Natasha asked, and there was no mistaking the slight irritation that crept through her usually stoic tone.

"Just lack of sleep… it happens to everyone, there's no need to worry" Monica responded calmly. She hated lying to Natasha… especially when she would have given anything to speak to her about the dream. But it was just a dream, no matter how real it felt. She was just being foolish and silly and pathetic. Yet, it was so difficult to just forget it… and she had a gut-wrenching feeling that she was supposed to remember it. But that was just ludicrous.

Natasha looked upon her friend with clear scepticism, but knew better than anyone the need for privacy sometimes.

"Look, I can understand if you don't want to talk about it but don't let it interfere with what we're doing now. We need everyone working at their best, so don't let yourself get compromised" Natasha lectured, though it was in kind. Even Monica knew that.

She had met Natasha through SHIELD, pretty much when she arrived. Both Clint and Natasha had come back from Budapest, and she'd been the one to write up the report with them. It was obvious even then that Clint had a thing for beautiful, curvaceous, smart, _i-won't-take-shit-from-anyone _Natasha Romanoff. Natasha defined 'bad-ass' and Monica admired her greatly for it. She was also grateful for the way the two took it upon themselves with Maria to help her whenever they could. They would train together sometimes, and she was glad she could trust them. It's probably why their looks of anguish at her betrayal in that dream cut her so deeply. _Stop thinking about it, or you'll go insane _Monica thought worriedly.

"I won't let it affect me" Monica replied resolutely, even though it was the understatement of the century. Having that dream repeated to her multiple times over the past couple of nights had really unnerved her. But there she was thinking about it again, she really did have to stop!

"Don't lose anymore sleep over it" Natasha commented dryly. Monica raised her eyebrow at the impish grin Natasha threw her way, but it was quickly replaced with her usual professional expression.

"I agree… I mean I've never seen you look better Mon" came the taunting and familiar voice of one Tony Stark.

"Yeah, better than you I'd say" Monica quipped back quickly and even Natasha scoffed at that. Tony made a fake expression of hurt in response before he clapped her on the shoulder in a friendly manner. He was never really the 'hugging type'.

"I see you missed the meeting" Natasha commented and she was clearly not impressed.

"Hey, I was making some additional adjustments to the suit – and finishing the homework" Tony responded in his cock-sure manner. But then he wouldn't be the infamous Tony Stark without the attitude, and Monica wouldn't love him for it.

"Well, we've got a lead so we had better get going" Natasha said, thought it was more of a command. With a small smile shared between the two old friends, Monica and Tony followed Natasha down the hallway.

"So I hear the icicle is somewhere in the building" Tony commented in his usual dry humour as they all kept a steady rhythmic walking pace together.

"Yeah he's in the training room, in case we have a run in with Loki sooner than we think" Natasha explained, as she walked steadfastly.

"Well going up against a God he'll need all the help he can get" Tony replied with a small smirk. Monica punched him playfully in the arm for his comment, but the eye roll from Natasha forced her to act cool once more. It really was serious what they were dealing with after all and he shouldn't be making jokes.

Soon enough they entered another room where Fury, Phil and Maria were already monitoring screens that carried lists of places.

"Ah, there you are" Phil beckoned the three of them over.

"Yeah, we've worked out the mass of Iridium he'll need and it's more than we thought" Jane explained as she gesticulated wildly and darted about the room like an over-excited bird.

"It's really narrowing the places he could go down" Bruce commented with a sly grin. They were actually getting somewhere now, and that was more than they could hope for.

"Anyway, you've got this covered Jane so I'm gonna go back to the other lab to see if I can get a gamma lead this time" Bruce added, waving slightly as he shuffled from this room. Monica couldn't help but think what a nice guy he was, and that it was such a shame what had happened to him.

"Monica, don't make me regret bringing you back on this" Fury told her quietly with his eye narrowed at her. He was clearly still pissed, _man he could hold a grudge! _

"We need to narrow down possible locations even more" Fury ordered, his gaze sweeping across the room of agents at his disposal. He couldn't have had a better team really.

"Well he'll probably stay within the USA" Natasha supplied first, jumping in wholeheartedly.

"And it'll have to be somewhere he can be virtually undetected, just so he's always one step ahead" Maria Hill spoke her words as though memorised in a tone full of confidence and authority. It was well-known that she was an asset to SHIELD and was a force to be reckoned with. She and Natasha had nothing but respect for each other, both proving that a woman could hold her own within a man's field of work.

"Stark, do you have anything to add or can you be getting on with something else, maybe helping Banner?" Fury asked in a tone that was slightly peeved. It was clear that Fury and Tony didn't see eye to eye all the time and could often be at each other's throats. It was probably because Fury demanded respect and Tony was never one to answer to authority. But they could still put their heads together on rare occasions and really kick ass.

"Maybe if you made this my business I could help" Tony replied, a little too snarky.

"Well, maybe if you had been in the meeting you would know what aspects we are looking for to help find Loki's hotspots for Iridium" Fury bit back a bit angrily. His patience was thinning at a rapid pace – he was working way too hard.

Natasha merely glared at him, though the rest of them knew the two did tolerate each other since they were both so determined and resolute when it came to work. But it was clear Maria had a real issue with Tony and his arrogance – most people would if they had just met him, even Monica had found it annoying. It was just something you grew to like, or just continue to hate. Tony was a little like the human version of marmite in that respect.

Monica couldn't help but admire Natasha and Maria – not only for their killer figures and stunning good looks (which made her more than a little envious) but their dedication to the company and unbelievable array of skills. They would make any feminist around the world proud – Natasha and Maria were truly strong women and forces to be reckoned with in their own rights. The three of them shared a talent and bonded over it, it's just that Monica was faster at detecting emotions and expressions with her degree in psychology behind her. But Natasha and Maria could easily kick her ass if they ever sparred; it's probably why Monica avoided hand-to-hand combat wherever she could and would only really use it for self-defence.

"Monica" Fury practically barked, drawing her out of her thoughts. She really had to stop doing that today – it wasn't doing her any favours.

"Would you care to add anything – maybe use your psychology degree to our advantage and give us a profile to work with?" Fury added, looking towards her expectantly.

Monica was more than a little caught off guard to say the least, but this was her time to shine. She really needed to get back into Fury's good books if she wanted a good future here and it was about time she answered his request.

"Well he's narcissistic, that much is obvious" Monica began but was cut off by Tony.

"Speaking from personal experience are you?" Tony cut in teasingly with that damn impish grin of his. He was one of the only people who knew that she was once arrogant – but she figured it was mainly due to her upbringing. She changed a lot after the divorce, and with her overseas volunteer work – _and_ he was stealing her thunder right now which was uncalled for.

"Damn it Stark, this is not the time to be joking" Phil stepped in before Fury had the chance to. In all honesty it looked as if Fury were about to blow a gasket and pummel Tony into the floor if he had the chance.

"Only from my experience with you" Monica quipped back quick-wittedly, causing smiles from the other occupants in the room. Tony meanwhile feigned hurt but it shut him up for now.

"Anyway… he'll want an audience I think. I know he might want to be undetected and it seems logical, but he is insane. I think it'll be somewhere unexpected where he can show off his power. He's a sociopath" Monica continued, her mind working in overdrive all of a sudden. At least it took her mind of certain things and onto something more productive.

"Do you reckon it'll be outside the country?" Phil asked curiosity eating away at him.

"I don't think so, though I can't be sure. I'd better do some research really, maybe then we could get a better idea of his profile. He's pretty much a sociopath and totally unpredictable so we've got to try and get it right" Monica replied, her eyebrows furrowed in fierce concentration.

"It would be better to make two lists – places undetected and others like exhibitions" Maria suggested, then that way they had a better chance of success.

"Alright, we'll work on it now" Phil said, "and Stark go help Banner" he added in a commanding tone. It was clear he was fed up with the intelligent billionaire just a little.

"And Monica" Fury beckoned her over and she obliged quickly. "That was good work today, I can see there's still hope for you yet" he commended and Monica felt her insides swell with joy and even pride. "If you can think of anything else it would be really useful. Oh, and get some sleep, we move to the hellicarrier tomorrow" he concluded. And then she was dismissed – a good thing too. She had a huge desire to go home and consult her psychology books to try to help them in any way possible.

"So I spoke to Edward last week" Tony began casually as he and Monica made their way down the corridor, "and I hear your father is going to be retiring early" he added. Monica practically stopped in her tracks and looked at him with surprised eyes and raised eyebrows.

"He is? Why?" Monica asked hurriedly, curious to know why she hadn't been told about it.

"Well it's not set in stone yet, and Edward said he needed your help to try and convince your dad to stay as CEO for longer" Tony answered with a casual shrug.

"So he's not ready to be CEO then, and I haven't heard from it at all so he can't really need my help – can he?" Monica asked, and she was a bit miffed.

"Why am I the last to know everything – I mean you're not even family" Monica added, raising her voice a little.

"Hey - I'm practically family" Tony replied smugly, with that shit-eating grin of his. It was a particular look that she could honestly say she hated on him.

"Yeah you are like another annoying older brother" Monica teased playfully. And that's when her phone rang. She checked caller ID to see it was her brother – convenient timing really.

"Speak of the devil" Tony said in a tone of surprise, before he bid her farewell and made his way to the lab.

"Hey Ed" Monica greeted politely as she rummaged for her car keys. "I just spoke with Tony and he told me about Dad. You've got some explaining to do" Monica added in a tone that left no room for argument. She was clearly not pleased, and remained that way for the entire car journey home.

* * *

"Look I can talk to Dad, but if you're not ready to be the CEO yet then maybe you should just tell him" Monica said to her brother on the other end of the line. She'd just made it back home, kicking the door closed behind her as she went, and they were still talking about it. Apparently their Dad planned to retire early to join the Council of Economic Advisors in the White House – he figured it would be a good move because of the recession. And yes it probably was – but Edward was less than two minutes older than Monica and not in any state to succeed their father – he was still too inexperienced. And that showed in the amount of times she had to help him with certain situations over the last few years.

"Can you please – I'm sure he'll listen to you, you always made a great advisor when you helped out sometimes in the summer" Edward replied, singing her praises. Ironic really, considering the rest of their wider family thought and acted like Edward was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"I can try, but I can't make any promises… besides this couldn't come at a worse time for you considering Cassie is expecting your first child soon" Monica replied in kind. She was undoubtedly proud of her brother for taking on so much right now, but she figured it was beginning to prove too much for him – the cracks were showing. When they were in their late teens she would have taken advantage of that, just to get one up on him and hopefully get her father to choose her as his successor instead. But it was a bit of a lost cause – it was _always _going to be Edward.

"Yeah, she's doing well actually and the baby is healthy. I just wish I didn't have to ask Dad to put off joining the Council for even a year – I think that's all I'd need" Edward replied, and she could tell he was probably ruffling his hair the same way she did when she was agitated. In some ways they were very much the same, but in others they were as different as night and day.

"I'm so glad to hear it, and you promise you'll let me know the moment she goes into labour. I don't want to miss becoming an Aunt" Monica responded, a little excitedly. She'd always loved kids ever since their mother gave birth to their younger half-brother. He was seven now, and he'd had his Holy Communion only two weeks ago – before the mess she was in began. It pained her that she hadn't been able to see him, but that was the way of her and she just had to deal with it. Hopefully she wouldn't miss the birth of her niece/nephew but there were no guarantees.

"I will don't worry – anyway I'd better go but please call Dad when you get a chance. I know he's been waiting to hear from you" Edward said, clearly in a rush to get back to whatever had his attention.

"Why am I always the one who has to call to speak to Dad – tell him to call me, I hate that it's always down to me cause he's so busy" Monica replied, more than a little annoyed that her father couldn't seem to take time out of his busy schedule to pick up the phone and just call her! It almost drove her mad. It's not that he was a terrible father by any means, it's just that he could be a bit neglectful of her. After all, the last time he'd called her had been just over a month ago – it's just a shame she and her brother followed such different paths and she could tell their father thought that too.

"Alright, alright I will – but I've got to run, so we'll chat soon and thanks for listening" Edward said, as polite and charming as ever. Monica hung up the phone and put her bag down by the table. She immediately made her way to her bookshelf which contained an array of political science books, Shakespeare plays, crime novels, books on Roman mythology and psychology books. She grabbed one on behavioural psychology and another on criminology and brought them over to the kitchen island.

From there she rummaged for a bottle of red merlot and poured herself a glass, figuring she might need a night cap if she were to get _some _sleep. As she began to flick through the books and underline certain sentences, and mark pages so she could copy them up later she felt a sudden chill in the air.

Monica shivered involuntarily but continued to read. She had no business dwelling on thoughts about her open windows when she could be helping SHIELD like she was supposed to. But as she continued her work and sip her wine with great delicacy she couldn't help but feel as if she were being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she could feel a burning gaze upon her back. Her senses heightened, and she began to tremble ever so slightly. She couldn't deny that foreboding feeling any longer. It felt as if there was someone watching her from behind. A sudden whooshing sound was heard, as if someone had materialised from thin air, and she could now sense the dark presence in the room. There was absolutely no denying it now and her heart was gripped by paralyzing fear that coursed through her veins. She was no longer alone in the room.

* * *

**A cliffhanger indeed - although we know whose there don't we.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and feel free to leave a review with any comments, feedback or constructive criticism. I take it all on board and thank you kindly.**

**I hope you are all still enjoying the story**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Control Theory

**A/N - I am STILL astounded by the amount of visitors this story gets and all the support too. It brings a massive massive smile to my face so thank you for taking the time to read it. **

**A massive thank-you to those who have alerted and favourited this story, it really means a lot to me and you're all super super cool!**

**A huge, huge thanks and a great massive bear-hug go to my reviewers: 16, InlovewithTVD4eva****, windrunner123, lfgskdfd and Artermis Sherwood. You are all amazing for sending your thoughts and feelings on the story and words cannot express my gratitude! So I'll just give you more virtual hugs and big thank yous. It really, really means a lot to get your support continuously and keeps me motivated to continue.**

**I wanted this chapter up earlier, but got ill and then kinda lost the plot a bit. However, I hope you guys like this chapter since it's the first Loki/Monica (Lonica, Monki whatever haha) since the beginning - damn it has been a while. Anyway I hope I have done it justice, that Loki is in character and that you like it. I am not overly happy with the chapter, so if you find anything wrong with it then don't hesitate to say - it can only make it better.**

**Anyway, without more ramblings here we go.**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel in any way, just wish I did. Only own my OC's and any variation of the original Avengers storyline. _  
**

* * *

**You Will Always Kneel**

_"The highest possible stage in moral culture is when we recognize that we ought to control our thoughts" - Charles Darwin._

**Chapter Seven: Control Theory**

Monica was absolutely frozen with fear and was sure the intruder knew it too. A cold presence pervaded the atmosphere, creeping around her vulnerable form like a coil. She didn't need three guesses to know who it was and she could have choked on her own terror. In her fear induced stupor she immediately thought about running but found to her horror that she couldn't move her legs. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths in a vain attempt to block everything out.

Loki stood behind the young mortal, burning a hole in her back with his intense gaze. She was like a little mouse caught in his expertly crafted trap, and there was no way for her escape. All he had to do was advance so he could claim his prey.

Monica heard slight movements behind her and without thinking she forced her jelly-legs to move forward. She shuffled sluggishly further into the kitchen, unsure really as to why she was there. She just knew that she wanted to get away from the ominous presence that terrified her, and avoid the inevitable for as long as possible. Without anywhere else to go she bumped into the cutlery drawer painfully. Cutlery – weapons. Her mind made the quick link in her panic stricken state and she drew open the drawer painfully slowly. It inched out ever so carefully until she had managed to draw a large carving knife. Gods may be immortal, but they could still be injured right? Monica didn't know the answer to her own question – but it was worth a shot wasn't it? After all her life hung in the balance, one false move and she'd cease to exist.

It amused Loki to no end that she would go to such lengths to avoid the inevitable. It must have been a ridiculous mortal custom to find any excuse available so one wouldn't have to face fate. But he applauded her for her determination to survive. He'd always liked a challenge, especially one he could win so easily.

Monica brought the knife close to her chest, stealing herself for her next move. She didn't want to face the God who'd been haunting her dreams but knew she had to. With any luck she could make a swift escape, but then when had luck ever really been on her side? She clutched the knife with a steadfast grip and took deep calming breaths ever so slowly. It was time. She turned swiftly in one fluid motion before she could change her mind – but - there was nothing there… just an empty space. Monica's brain kicked into gear as she tried to process the enemy's next move and it seemed her training had paid off. She whipped around ready to plunge the knife into any bit of skin she could find, hoping it would do some damage but the knife just hit Loki's armor.

"Don't think I'll give up so easily" Monica threatened in a warning tone. Loki's expression darkened and she wanted nothing more than to remove it. She didn't understand why Loki patiently waited for her to make the first move but she didn't wait around and brought her fist back ready to strike. _Thwack. _The sound reverberated around the walls as her fist successfully made contact with Loki's jaw. To say Loki was surprised was an understatement. Although it didn't hurt, he hadn't expected her to follow through with the attack and her gall fascinated him. But she needed to fear him, only then would she revere him. It was time for her to learn the hard way. In a state of shocked victory Monica tried to get away with the same thing again but the raging fire of anger in Loki's eyes told her otherwise. In a split second he had trapped her fist painfully in his and he twisted it behind her back. His free arm slithered possessively around her waist to hold her other arm still as pulled her back towards his lean muscular but unnaturally cold body. She jumped slightly from the contact as she felt Loki's cold breath tickle the back of neck most unpleasantly and could tell they were _very close._ His grip on her waist tightened with the speed of a mousetrap while the other thrust her arm upwards, shooting a severe amount of pain into her nervous system. Alarm bells rang off in her head like a flashing red warning light and stomped on his feet as she struggled against him. Loki was becoming increasingly more angry with her every attempt to resist him - was this what all mortals were like? She needed to be put in her place. Suddenly Monica found she didn't have the strength or the will power to attack him. She was frozen like an ice statue. Had he done this? How is that even possible? Monica hadn't been one to believe in sorcery, but just experiencing what Loki was capable of sent a tremor of terror coursing through her veins. It seized her rapidly beating heart. They were so close he could probably feel it too.

Monica could feel his laughter vibrating through her body in ripples and she felt her stomach drop and her heart lodge itself awkwardly in her throat. She desperately tried to struggle against him, but it was all in vain – he was just _too _strong. She had no doubt this wouldn't end well for her and her lip trembled slightly. She could feel his cold breath against the shell of her ear still and it made her shiver slightly as she began to fear the worst.

"Sh, sh, sh" Loki cooed while his fingers gently caressed her cheek in an almost tender manner. It was a simple ploy to unravel her still resilient façade, and she was ashamed to say that it almost worked. His tone was chilling, his demeanour cold and his behaviour creepy - it did absolutely nothing to calm her frayed nerves. It suddenly dawned on Monica that if she didn't manage to get out she would be completely at his mercy. And that was not a good place to be, _you don't need to be a genius to know that. _

Suddenly she felt something begin to creep along the arm he had trapped – a slight pattering of legs that were scratchy and sharp. Looking down, she knew she would regret it… and she did. Monica began to shake uncontrollable even as she stood frozen against Loki who still hadn't relinquished his vice-like grip. Her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights as she gazed upon the small and very poisonous scorpion crawling up her arm. She practically hyperventilated and she felt tears begin to prick her eyes. She could do nothing but stand there and take this. She did not want to resort to a trembling shell of herself and she attempted to break free of his spell. She succeeded as she managed to shake her head from side to side, even if it wasn't with the gusto she had hoped for. Monica was absolutely desperate now to escape his clutches as she couldn't bear this torment any longer. She continued to force herself to move as she felt the fatal scorpion continue its trail up her arm with the speed of a snail. She wouldn't let him beat her like this, she just couldn't.

Loki was a little surprised by her sudden surge of strength but she was still no match for him. He merely chuckled at her reactions to his little trick – he must admit he was impressed with himself. _  
_

Out of sheer panic and flight instinct that had finally kicked in and overpowered Loki's magic she jerked herself forward violently, as if she were bending down. Loki had not been expecting this and was shocked when she pushed herself backwards with all the force she could muster. Her head connected with his, causing him to stumble back ever so slightly. However, it was enough for him to release her.

Monica almost tripped over in her attempt to flee from the room, she could see the door within her reach and sprinted towards it. All of a sudden she stopped, when a dark figure stepped into her line of sight. He was blocking the door and Monica came to an abrupt halt. As the tears welled in her eyes at the mere thought of being trapped with this madman she wondered whether it made her see more than one Loki standing there. That would be worse than the killer scorpion climbing up her arm. She would try and remain strong even though there was just no way she could match him. She would not let herself feel helpless and foolish for fighting against him. She would not allow fate to dictate this moment and she would use everything she could to escape whatever cruelty Loki had in store for her.

Loki was becoming incensed and highly irritated by her incessant resilience. _Women_… he swore they were all the same emotional weak and easily dominated beings but not this one. If only she were like the countless Asgardian women he had dominated just to make his mission easier. She would relent, in the end even if it killed her. Loki and his multiple copies slowly began to saunter towards her, a hungry look in all their eyes.

Monica suddenly felt the shift in the room and heard more than one set of footsteps make their way towards her. She locked eyes with the Loki that lead the army ominously towards her. His eyes held a power-hungry and satisfied dominance while she was sure that hers only conveyed a strong fire mixed with a quiet desperation. Loki chuckled lightly as he continued to make his way towards her, slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. A shiver ran through her body and Monica could feel her knees start to shake slightly as a sense of overwhelming dread took hold over her. But it wouldn't deter her, she would fight him with everything she had. She would not just rollover and take out the tortures he so willingly dished upon her.

"You must know why I'm here?" Loki asked in a taunting manner, in that disgustingly charming voice which under any other circumstance would have enticed her. Had he come to kill her to send a message to SHIELD? Was this it? Her end? Monica felt she was a born fighter just like all her co-workers. If she was going to die anyway, she didn't have to give him the satisfaction of overpowering her like he had managed to earlier. She could make her boss and Uncle proud until the end.

"I can't say I do… perhaps you'd care to enlighten me" Monica retorted sarcastically, even though there was a slight element of caution in her tone. She could still fight the good fight and by God she was going to. Loki was coming up quite close to her now and she was running out of places to go except to continue backing up cautiously. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to trap her, but even if he did she would still find any way to fight against him.

The God before her let out a bark of laughter that dripped with mischief. It surprised him actually how she held onto that fire, even after all that had occurred. Perhaps she needed a reminder of all he was capable of, a reason to fear him. She was a stubborn feisty one – but it just made the game much more fun. And he did love to show off his tricks, especially on such a perfect target.

Monica watched as Loki came to a stop close to her and the two stared at each other. She waited in anticipation for his next move, but was definitely not prepared for what then occurred. She suddenly felt a twitch in her stomach and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Monica couldn't quell the horribly feeling of her innards twisting into tights knots and began to worry about what he was doing to her. She felt a horrible pull on her stomach and she crippled under the pain. And then she felt it. There was something making its wayfrom her stomach to her throat at a steady pace like vomit. It slithered and crept its way up her oesophagus without any intention of stopping.

Loki's eyes were alight with mischief and malicious intent as he watched her double over, hunching over herself as she began to choke and wretch violently. Her body was shaking all over as it worked to expel the foreign intruder from her body. She coughed and spluttered as she fell to the floor, clawing at her neck. She grasped it, as if that would stop her choking. He smirked wickedly at her when their eyes met for the briefest of moments. Her eyes were filled with a silent rage, pain, fear but also… awe. Strange, considering her life hung in the balance… but then maybe she had realised how he had the capacity to control her life. Good, it was about time she respected him for the God he was.

Monica couldn't help but be slightly amazed at the feats he was capable of – although she was ashamed and embarrassed of that fact. It was like he had complete control over all matter that existed, but that wasn't enough to bury to her anger and fear. She was afraid of him, but angry as well for reducing her to a spluttering vulnerable mess in her own home! Her eyes glazed over with pain and her vision clouded as the oxygen to her system was violently and abruptly cut off. This was nothing compared him choking her, as something was lodged in her throat and she couldn't push it off like she might if it was his hand. All she could feel was agony and her mouth opened to cry out but no sound came out. She looked towards Loki, almost pleading for him to spare her of this torture but her eyes still held a rebellious fire. She would still fight until the end and there was nothing he could do to stop it. She wouldn't let herself, Fury or Uncle Phil down.

Soon enough Loki released her from her pain and shortly after a small snake pushed through her mouth, once again causing her to wretch and choke. She hunched over on all fours coughing and spluttering without any control whatsoever as she watched the snake slither into thin air. He quite liked that picture of her, on her knees like a dog bowing before him like that. It was just how the human race should be.

Suddenly Monica felt herself pulled from the ground like a marionette attached to invisible strings. Loki's face contorted all of a sudden into something _dangerous _as he began to advance stealthily towards her. It was like a dark cloud of thunder coming in, and she knew she was doomed. She saw the predatory look in his eye and found herself shrinking back under his steely gaze. A cold chill pervaded the air and she found herself shivering as he closed the space between them suddenly. His eyes were icy and piercing as he stood before her and Monica stumbled backwards from shock and terror-filled awe. She also still hadn't recovered from his latest attack… she didn't know how much longer she could continue to play the part of his rag doll before he finally killed her. It was like he toying with her, the way a cat does with a mouse. Would he end up making her beg for death? She certainly hoped not!

Monica, in one last desperate attempt to save herself made to swing at him before he could make a move. But once again he caught her hand as if he were catching nothing more than a ball.

"Fuck you" Monica spat angrily. Loki was not tolerant at such insolence and she found herself being pushed violently into the walls and his nails dug into her arms painfully. She hit her head hard and winced at the sudden throbbing pain as her eyesight blurred for the umpteenth time, while wave after wave of pain hit her relentlessly.

"I grow tired of your resistance… you _will _co-operate, you _will _give in to me" he sneered maliciously while his face looked positively demented. His dark, hard stare ripped her to shreds and she kicked out against him, wanting nothing more than to save herself if she could. She needed to escape, to tell someone, warn them of Loki's power before he began his attack. She felt cold, as if she were caught in an icy wind without proper attire and she felt it invade her body. It coursed through her veins, causing her to shiver and her muscles to lock painfully. What sort of magic was this? Was there nothing he couldn't do? Loki laughed sinisterly and merely tightened his incessant hold upon her. Her muscles ached from the cold, like a biting frosty wind had encircled her form and she knew that she could really injure herself if she were to move. She was trapped and with no plan B all she could do was anticipate his next move. It was like a game of chess and she was about to be stuck in checkmate.

"Why me?" Monica asked bluntly. Unable to bring herself to look at him, she turned her head to the side. She half-regretted asking him, but she did wonder deep down.

"You are the weak link in SHIELDs chain, as you have proven to me tonight" Loki smirked mischievously. It shocked her how he could switch his emotions so rapidly… it was like he was schizophrenic… _shit, what if he was? _That just unnerved her even more – he was clearly insane, and here she was resisting him – but if she didn't fight back what hope did the human race have? She wasn't ready to be subjugated and under the control of a menacing tyrant and would forever battle him in order to avoid that tragic fate.

Monica contemplated his words, letting them sink in and realised that he planned on gathering information from her. As of yet, he had no intention to kill her… but still if he was this powerful, why not go for Fury, Maria or Coulson? And then she realised it's because they were too strong for him, too experienced in life and situations like this. They would know what to do after all this, whereas she did not. He had chosen her for the simple reason that she was Fury's protégée, and had a horrible feeling that there was more to his plan.

His fingers gripped hold of her chin and he pulled her face roughly towards him. _Holy shit_ they were close, and she was faced with his icy blue-green eyes. All she could do was stare and anticipate his next move, hoping it would be the last card he had to play.

Loki gazed upon her, having read her thoughts. She was clever for a mortal, though she was still foolish to act out against him as she had. He was superior in comparison and her race was made to be ruled by someone like him. Loki continued to stare intimidatingly into her eyes, actually _looking _at her for the first time since they had met. He noticed her defined, shapely eyebrows above her hazel eyes hidden by long mascara-covered lashes. Her face was chiselled and she had a strong jawline, giving her a regal and noble appearance. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, wavy and long which reached well past her shoulders. She had a gamine figure, lean but still easy to overpower, and it also gave the impression she was quite rigid in taking care of herself. There was no doubt that she could be attractive by mortal standards, though she was of no comparison to Asgardian women. But perhaps that was the appeal? She could be the poster-child for his success, a puppet for him to use and command as he pleased until he grew tired of her.

"You're going to help me Monica… and you're going to watch your world burn" he concluded with that beautiful, luring voice like melted syrup. If his words weren't so sinister and she didn't know of his intentions she probably would have complied. Loki moved a lock of wavy hair behind her ear and her insides froze even more at his touch. She had honestly never felt anyone so cold - it was like he was a walking corpse. She shivered involuntarily as he leaned closer to her, completely invading her personal space and making her squirm under his penetrating gaze. Was he going to kiss her? No… he wouldn't Monica thought, as her gaze landed on his lips briefly. Under any other circumstances she would have enjoyed a kiss from a tall, dark and handsome stranger in her apartment - but this was Loki. He was simply trying to unravel her in any way he could so she would comply. She had no doubt he would do anything to get her to comply and that worried her. But, it would not work if she didn't let it. She couldn't let it.

"I'm not going to help you" Monica replied, her tone like steel. She was actually insulted that he assumed she would break so easily. There was no way she would, she hadn't been brought up like that – she was a Goldberg and a SHIELD Agent for crying out loud! She was used to holding the power and control, she hadn't been prepared for something like this.

Loki chuckled darkly, astounded by her continuous resistance to him. She didn't seem to learn, what a foolish mortal. His fingers released her chin, after squeezing it from the anger that gripped him.

"You don't have a choice, you are under my control" Loki silenced her with that deep, dark husky voice of his. Was she really? She didn't feel like she was. She didn't want to help him, she didn't want anything to do with him. And she was certain she would not - in fact, he needed to know that.

"How so?" Monica asked, her voice an odd mixture of confusion and displeasure.

Loki just stared at her unabashedly, taken aback by the audacity. His face twitched in rage and disdain at the blunt way in which she spoke to him. _How dare she? _He didn't even want to humour her, did this woman not know _when _to stop. She must have a death wish. Loki wouldn't rise to her bait, not when he needed information from her but she would regret those choice words of hers.

"Like this" Loki replied with mischievous intent. Monica felt her knees buckle beneath a sudden weight and she felt herself sinking. She struggled against the invisible weight that was pressing upon her, but he had complete control of her. He was right, and she had no way of stopping it. Not without a weapon at least.

"Stop, please" Monica pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. Loki appeased her, though it wasn't on her terms as she was about to discover.

"Now, you're going to tell me SHIELD's plans, or you'll experience the full extent of my power" Loki demanded in a warning tone that left no room for argument. All that had already happened wasn't the full extent? Or was it a bluff? He was known for lies and trickery after all. But one thing was certain, she was getting sick and tired of being abused by this God, as if he had the right to do so. From all the physical turmoil as well she was also quite sick and tired. There was definitely not much longer she could continue this before she blacked out.

Loki didn't give her a chance to respond. And then all hell was unleashed. It was as if he'd bore a hole in her brain as easily. She could feel his mind probing hers as he rifled through her memories as though searching for a file. It both intrigued her and terrified her. Those were her _personal _memories, some dark memories that should be locked away in a safe. She was helpless to stop him, she didn't even know how he had invaded her mind. If he was this powerful without the Tesseract, it made her wonder how on Earth they were going to defeat him? Was it a lost cause? And with an army at his disposal she shuddered to think about what could happen.

Loki picked her memories apart, searching for the correct ones. Monica felt him confront some of her more painful memories and watched his face light up like a child at Christmas. Now he had something else to use against her and Monica, gripped by a fit of rage and panic did something Loki did not think possible. She managed to take advantage of the connection. Their minds were interlinked, melded together as one right now and she began to peer into some of his memories too. The connection between them had backfired upon him as both were locked together in each other's minds. It was a strange feeling, as if a foreign entity was taking up residence in her mind. But through this link they saw things that no-one else should be able to see, that they never wanted anyone to see. This was going to change everything.

Having managed to gather information on the Avengers Initiative and more of SHIELD's plans, Loki broke the connection effortlessly. It paid to have her connected so closely to his enemies as he saw in her mind's eye.

Monica felt violated, not just emotionally but physically too. He had been in her mind, picking and probing it if only to manipulate it the way he saw fit. It was 'mind rape' and it sickened her. Before she could say or do anything Loki's hand shot out and grabbed hold of her neck. He had her in a viper's hold and she struggled to breath. _Please, not this again _she thought desperately. But she had clearly got something on him and that was a small victory in itself. Her eyes began to water from both the agonising pain he was inflicting upon her neck and nerve-ending terror. Now he had his information he could kill her slowly and painfully, or he could make an example of her… There was no telling what he could do now, not only with the secrets he had discovered about her but also because she had witnessed some of his memories too. It seemed his mind had been vulnerable to her too in the connection and she didn't know how it had happened. She was sure she didn't do that, it was must have been a result of him going through so many of her memories. There must have been some sort of two-way connection made… she hoped it wouldn't stay that way. But she could barely think anymore right now as her mind began to slip towards a comforting darkness.

"You will regret that" Loki sneered maliciously while his face looked positively demented. His dark, hard stare ripped her to shreds and she struggled to fight against him, but it was all in vain. He laughed sinisterly and merely tightened his incessant hold. His face twisted into an unparalleled rage as he continued to squeeze her neck, his hand leaving a red raw mark upon her milky flesh. He pushed against any miniscule amount of resolve she had left against the formidable force of his power. It was too much and she couldn't hold on any longer. Monica could feel his power crackling around her like electricity, shocking her and penetrating her to the very core of her being.

Loki was burning with rage at the thought of her knowing some of his own memories. The truth of his dark, twisted past. How could he have allowed it to happen? She could potentially do anything with that information – especially since she had seen a glimpse of his army and plans for the world. She was a liability now, and he wanted nothing more than to use that to his advantage - to ruin her, destroy her and rebuild her as his personal underling. He could do it right now and have her for personal uses, but was interrupted by the phone ringing. No, he couldn't yet for she was still needed at SHIELD. He couldn't have his new mole being suspect could he? If she were to disappear they would know, and there was no way he would jeopardise a chance to learn more about his enemy. No, he would wait for the opportune moment. He was patient by nature, and the win would be even sweeter. But that didn't mean he wouldn't threaten her.

"Congratulations _Monica, _you've opened Pandora's Box and have now unleashed its horror" Loki sneered maliciously before he released her from his strong grip. But, unluckily for Monica he didn't release her from his control. To her horror she wouldn't be able to breathe a word of these events to any of her superiors. Her mind was under lock and key and Loki held all the power. She hated to think about all that could go wrong, and all she had unleashed. But her brain was aching from the attack, she was tired and hurt all over and could no longer cope from the lack of oxygen. How had she even made it _this _long? Without hesitation Monica fell to the floor in an unconscious heap, just as Loki disappeared. She didn't realise it yet but this was only the beginning of her undoing.

* * *

**So, the quote is obviously in relation to Monica losing control over her thoughts. That is not to say she is not moral though but we shall see what happens. So am hoping to update before I go to Spain on Sunday for a week and will continue planning/writing while I am out there so I can add it all when I return.**

**If you have any comments or criticisms or anything then let me know, I'd really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it is somewhat realistic considering it is an Avengers fanfiction hehe. I hope Monica isn't too annoying and that Loki is in character. Gah, too many worries! If you can put my mind at ease please do. **

**Feel free to review.**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. ****Thank you for reading!**


	9. What Lies Beneath

**A/N - So yeah, I know it has been a while and I don't have a great excuse for it. First there was a holiday and then lots of work for my last week. But I digress I hope there are people still following. I write this story for you as well as my own enjoyment.**

**To make up for the lack of updates this chapter is rather long. Took me a while to write actually and hope I have done it justice. THANK YOU to all those who alert, favourite and follow it really means the world to me and motivates me to continue updating quickly, well update I mean. Otherwise I would probably forget and let it go uncompleted which I hate but then sometimes it happens when I get too distracted. **

**A huge, huge thanks and a great massive virtual-hug go to my reviewers: ericaphoenix16, InlovewithTVD4eva****, windrunner123, and Guest. You are all amazing for sending your thoughts and feelings on the story and words cannot express my gratitude! So I'll just give you more virtual hugs and big thank yous. It really, really means a lot to get your support continuously and keeps me motivated to continue.**

**So this chapter reveals more about Monica and I hope you like it. I realise the idea is vaguely similar to a certain scene in GG but I thought it might fit, and I was lacking true inspiration. Please don't hate will be more Monica/Steve moments. Also Natasha and Jane feature because I thought it would be nice to see other characters too and it would make sense as to why Jane is involved. I really liked her character in Thor and wanted to include her because I want to develop some more Thor/Jane. THANE. And there is a bit of Clint/Natasha if you squint. We shall see the repercussions of the last chapter which I re-wrote ever so slightly. I felt Monica was lacking in fire that time, but tried to make it realistic. In this chapter there is more angst and anger but hopefully that will be understandable and you will still like it. The [XXXX] are just cause I didn't know how else to separate the different dreams but yeah...**

**Thanks for sticking with me those who do, you guys are cool!**

**I hope you like this chapter as it's rather long. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. So here we go.**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel in any way, just wish I did. Only own my OC's and any variation of the original Avengers storyline. _  
**

* * *

**You Will Always Kneel**

_"Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured" - Mark Twain._

**Chapter Eight: What Lies Beneath**

_"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" Loki couldn't believe his so called 'father' claimed to be so righteous, honourable and full of goodness. He had used Loki… even as a baby he took him for the only purpose to form an alliance. He never cared for him, never. He had always favoured Thor. This was why. Loki reminded him of all that was cruel, evil, destructive, chaotic and monstrous. _

**[XXXXXXX]**

_"What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki couldn't believe it. He had always hated the Frost Giants. He had truly believed he was Asgardian. If only he could prove it to his father, to all of them. He was far superior to the monsters that bore him. He was raised as an Asgardian and had every right to be treated as one. Like Thor's equal. _

**[XXXXXXXX]**

There_ was destruction, devastation from a mechanical metal creature of incredible power. More so even than Tony Stark's Iron Man…"Ensure my brother does not return. Destroy everything" echoed around the scene that played before her as she witnessed Thor plead with his brother so spare the Earth mercy. He was willing to sacrifice himself and Loki allowed him to without care and with a cold heart._

**[XXXXXXXX]**

"I'm_ not your brother I never was" Loki cried out bitterly against Thor as he raised his staff. He struck his brother across the cheek hoping to get a rise out of him. He wanted his brother to hurt the same way he did. He wanted to prove he was of the same worth as the almighty Thor. It was his time to outshine his brother._

**[XXXXXXX]**

"Father_ I could have done it for you. For all of us" Loki pleaded with his father. He just wanted some acceptance, yearned to relish in Odin's praise the same way as Thor. _

_"No Loki" Odin replied. His face bore the expression of utter disappointment. Once again Loki was viewed as a monster, once again seen as second best, once again without hope. Hope – a fickle thing for someone like him – he was neither deserving of it nor seeking it. He fell from the broken Bi-Frost willingly. He was born alone, abandoned and outcast and he would die in the same way. _

**[XXXXXXX]**

"You_ will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain." The eerie voice was laced with a dangerous warning and there was no mistaking it. They were blind to the might of his power, but soon they would see. Asgard would see how Loki would shape Midgard into a glorious realm. They would see him as a King far superior to Odin and greater than Thor could ever hope to be..._

Monica's eyes snapped open and she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes shifted quickly around the room like a wary animal on the alert, even as her thoughts focused once again on Loki's memories. She had been haunted by them in her unconscious state. Monica had no idea what he had done to her subconscious, but she detested it. Her brain still felt painful and raw from the way Loki had mercilessly probed through it. She would need some aspirin if she were to get through the day…

Monica nearly tripped over her feet as she stood hurriedly and checked her bedside table clock. She'd passed out, completely knocked out for the count. _Shit, I had better get ready quickly_ Monica thought warily. Regardless of whatever control Loki had on her mind, she would find a way around it. She would find a way to tell the Director all she had learned from the link. She threw her hair atop her head in a messy bun, showered and dressed smartly in the space of a few short minutes. It was like quick-changing during a theatre production. There was no time to spare if they were going to get one over on Loki. The fleeting glimpse of his army and the dangerous being he spoke to were enough for her to realise the gravity of the situation.

_Knock. Knock._

Monica was suddenly brought out of her reverie, as she grabbed her bag and peeked through the eye-hole. She was half worried that it was Loki returning for God-knows-what, although that was a preposterous idea - absolutely mental and paranoid... But she was grateful, if slightly bashful, to see it was Steve.

"Hi" Monica greeted kindly as she opened the door to him. He was dressed in a checked shirt, tan leather jacket and pants. It did absolute wonders for his physique… but she couldn't stand there gawking all day even if he was a fine specimen of manhood on display.

"Do you remember we decided to go in together today?" Steve asked, his eyes drawn to the tight black pencil skirt she wore. He could just make out her slim legs beneath the material and would have blushed if he wasn't such a gentleman. Monica blanched and slapped her hand to her forehead as she let out a frustrated sigh. She was clearly angry with herself for having forgotten their plan, especially now he seemed to consider her a friend – or so she assumed. She didn't want to lose that.

"You wanted to go on the back of my bike…" Steve started but trailed off as he looked at the vacant yet confused look in her eyes.

"Hmmm, yeah" Monica's voice failed her as her eyes shifted back into her room which was more than a little disorderly. Obviously Loki's vicious attack had left damage in its wake… he was going to pay for that.

"I'll be out in a minute" Monica added as she shuffled back into her bedroom and grabbed a pair of grey suit trousers to go with her cream blouse.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Steve asked showing his concern as she locked the door behind her.

"Of course, what makes you think I'm not?" Monica fired back, a little too quickly. Steve didn't want to push her, especially when she had the same courtesy with him.

_'He's worried about you, as he should be. Isn't that sweet'_

Monica stopped short as she heard the smooth, velvety voice of Loki enter her mind. Steve looked back towards her with a bewildered look on his face. She probably looked like she had just seen a ghost.

_'I don't think you want to draw too much attention to yourself, if they should suspect anything I assure you the consequences will be severe.'_

There was a definite warning in Loki's tone and Monica managed to bring herself together – although she didn't know how. She wasn't accustomed to hearing voices in her head. Was she going insane? What was Loki doing to her?

_'Get out of my head, you've already done enough damage' _Monica fired back in her mind, completely caught up in her thoughts.

_'Oh, not so nice… and even after all I've learned about you… and your family… it would be a shame to involve them...' _Loki's dark voice captured her interest. Her deepest worries and fears had just come to light in that threat… although it was more of a promise.

_'You're bluffing' _Monica's response was instant and extremely desperate. He couldn't know where they lived could he?

_'Your mother lives in a townhouse in Rockefeller Centre behind a large oak door with golden leaves. Your father's house is in the Hamptons close enough to the sea that one could easily go missing... I could go on but I think I've made my point' _Loki's icy tone filled her head with fear. Fear for her family. They couldn't be dragged into this. She had to keep them safe, whatever the cost.

_'You dare' _Monica replied but her wary threat fell upon deaf ears and she fought to control the whirlwind of emotions within her.

_'I'm in control here' _Loki's voice roared in her mind, causing her to wince from the pain. She didn't like this situation, not one bit.

_'If you co-operate and don't repeat anything you have seen or any word we have spoken, they will remain safe. Their lives are in your hands Monica, so I suggest you put on a convincing performance' _Loki's harsh words were a crushing blow. She had a choice – the six billion lives of the world or her family. She had been taught at SHIELD not to negotiate with terrorists or war criminals, but the mere thought of losing her family was just too unbearable to think about. They were the constant in her life, the people who had shaped her over the years. Granted not all her memories were happy – whose family was perfect? But she thought of her nine year old half-brother Nathan, Edward, her father, mother and step-family injured or... gone because of her. It was something she couldn't comprehend. She didn't want to.

If she could just buy her time, maybe play the game for now and change the course later…

"Monica, did you hear what I said?" Steve asked with his tone slightly irked in exasperation.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night and spaced out just now. I didn't get my morning coffee buzz" Monica joked weakly. She hated this conflict, knowing the dangerous game she was playing and how it could all go wrong for either side. Hopefully the connection would fade, otherwise there was no telling what could happen.

"I don't mean to pry…" Steve began but was cut of instantly by Monica.

"Then please don't… it's just family issues" she lied. Well, it was more of a half-truth considering her thoughts centred on protecting her family. Hopefully the connection would prove fruitful for her too, and she could discover even more about Loki's plans. Otherwise she wondered what would happen to her if, or when, SHIELD found out...

"Here's a helmet" Steve handed her one quickly. It was clear that he was slightly uncomfortable and didn't know how to address the situation. She felt guilty since he was just being kind, a real turn around for him considering how much his inner demons had been plaguing him. Monica was no fool. She knew they were still there, he was just trying to take his mind off them anyway he could… even if that meant worrying about someone other than himself. Nevertheless she gently squeezed his shoulder in gratitude and mounted the bike, securing her arms tightly around his waist. He smelled of pine, and it brought about a warm feeling that spread through her body wrapping itself around her like a cocoon. She could get used to this… Steve was like a guardian, a protector, a guider, a hero. He represented everything Loki wasn't. The heavily misguided and outcast Loki she had glimpsed at in his memories had been amplified by this vengeful dark one, hungry for a 'vindication' that would not come.

"Your bike is incredible Steve – the sound, the acceleration, the smoothness" Monica gushed as she entered the building with Steve by her side. She'd managed to clear her head, well as much as she could considering she could still feel a foreign presence that left her brain tingling as if she was suffering from pins and needles.

"I know… I didn't realise you were so interested in motorcycles – you seem to surprise me every day" Steve answered in kind. Monica found herself blushing even though there wasn't a flirtatious hint in his tone.

"My father collected them… he used to take my brother and I out on them over summer holidays…" Monica trailed off as she recalled some of her happier childhood memories before the divorce.

"You have a brother too… seems like there is a lot more to you" Steve replied with a sincere smile. He looked so perfect that Monica immediately took a mental picture so she could store it. A happy Steve was a person she definitely wanted to see again.

"Well we can always get to know each other better sometime" Monica said before she could stop herself. She turned away from him instantly to hide the obvious red hue on her cheeks. She heard Steve cough next to her, just as surprised at her forwardness as she was.

"I mean, cause we're friends and Fury plans to have us work together soon. It might make that easier and more comfortable if we knew each other better" Monica supplied hurriedly in an attempt to save face. It must have worked because she noticed Steve's face relax as he nodded in affirmation. She hated how he could make her shift so easily into acting like a schoolgirl with a crush – it was ridiculous.

_'Really? The Soldier?' _Loki's voice was filled with disgust and mischievous intent as it entered her mind. But she just angrily pushed the thought away knowing he was just trying to push her buttons. He wanted to make his little challenge for her as difficult as possible and she despised him for it.

"Of course, well see you later Jane's waiting for you in the conference room" Steve explained before he followed a different hallway – no doubt leading to the gym.

"Bye" Monica breathed as she watched him wander down the hall briefly. It was amazing how much Steve lived up to her expectations after everything Phil had told her about him, yet at the same time didn't. His inners demons and the daily struggles he faced in this new modern world were evident on his face. It was clear how he longed to head down to the gym just to escape this new world and immerse himself in a room that reminded him of the past he'd been ripped from… _Bloody hell, get a move on _she chided herself mentally. Monica needed to get her head in the game, especially since Steve would probably never reciprocate the feelings that were beginning to stir for him. Monica didn't like the idea of unrequited affection, she had known it before.

_'That you do, and for Tony Stark no less' _Loki taunted mercilessly in her ear and Monica just managed to catch herself before she tripped over from the surprise. She could hear his deep, dark chuckle echo in the confines of her mind – he was clearly enjoying this hold he had over her. This invasion of privacy which left her scrambling to try and keep her sanity.

_'You're no stranger either... I know about Sif – don't expect to dish it if you can't take it' _Monica responded bitterly. She hated him for bringing that up, it was painful enough without him making it worse. Besides, he needed to know that she wouldn't let him walk all over her – she wanted to have some control even if it was only in occasional small victories. The eerie silence that followed told her she had hit a nerve and soon enough she found herself clinging to the nearest wall like glue as a searing headache gripped her. Her mind felt like it was being hammered, her vision was blurring and she felt tears sting her eyes from the pain.

"Oh Monica, are you alright?" came the lilting voice of Jane Foster. The pain began to lessen and creep away like a stranger in the shadows. Monica felt the comforting hand of Jane rest on her shoulder and turn her towards that kind, beautiful face full of concern.

"I was just about to look for you and it's a good thing I did" Jane added, her voice full of a warm empathy that was sometimes hard come by in SHIELD.

"I've got a bad headache… maybe a migraine" Monica responded with effort. Jane nodded in understanding and began to pull Monica along with her, ever so gently into the conference room.

"I usually carry some paracetomol with me… Darcy would always complain about headaches, I reckon it was from all the work - and staring at Facebook on her phone" Jane said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks" Monica replied with a small smile, laughing at little at Jane's humor. There was no longer any pain, but she had to play along anyway she could – just until she could find a way out of this mess she was in. But in all honesty Monica was worried that she might just have to pray for a bloody miracle at this rate.

"Fury wanted me to give you a hand with your research… I took a few psyche modules in my undergrad year – and Thor told me about his brother too so I think I could help" Jane explained casually, even as she watched Monica dry swallow the pills she had given her. Monica didn't miss the far-off look in her eye at the mention of the God of Thunder. It was clear Jane was still pining after the guy and Monica sympathised with that. She also felt guilty that the intelligent young physicist was stuck here helping her when she wanted nothing more than to continue searching for her beloved. It was like something out of a Shakespeare play or a romantic drama, and Monica wanted Jane to fulfill that mission as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, he said that he was hoping a profile would give them a better indicator of how to approach him in an interrogation" Monica finished with a look that suggested they get to work. She needed to stay professional and 'play the part' to avoid Loki's threat becoming a reality. She hoped with all her might that Loki was too busy to even keep tabs on her... even if that was a wish that would not be granted.

The two worked together seamlessly, creating a profile with all the relevant information they could find along with some brief breaks in between. Monica couldn't help but worry how much Loki could see, or already had seen. She felt terrible, as if a knife had lodged itself in her gut and was twisting around ruthlessly. She felt like a betrayer, a traitor to everyone here and felt as though she had put them all in terrible danger. How were they supposed to get one over on Loki when he would always be one step ahead of them? She had no choice… well she kept telling herself that. Her step-father had always told her that everyone has a choice, and it's the choices that determine the person one became. He explained that choices can also be mean the difference between success and failure. Monica knew she was making the wrong choice, but how could the other option be the right one if it injured or even killed her family? She was reminded of Lyndon Johnson during the Vietnam War… she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. It was a no-win scenario no matter what she did. And that thought brought another onslaught of emotions to her increasingly anxious mood.

Monica barely heard Jane talking to her and pulled herself out of her conflicted, dark thoughts to listen. It would do well to take her mind off things no matter what.

"You know, I look up at the sky most nights even when I can't see the stars and remember him" Jane began wistfully, and Monica knew exactly who she was referring to. It saddened her to see how much Thor plagued Jane's mind and wondered how he had made such an impact on her. Monica also knew that Jane needed a friend right now, someone she could confide in when there was no-one but suits around. Granted Monica was one of them, but the two had taken a liking to each other after the New Mexico incident – at least now Monica knew exactly who was behind it and why. Also, in times like this anyone would need a friend especially when Jane was beginning to doubt her ability and felt the whole world was against her. She was worried she might never find a way back to Thor, and to a vast world of knowledge beyond her wildest dreams.

"We spent the whole night just sitting on the lab's roof, gazing up at the sky. I told him all about my research, the Nobel Prize I'd been nominated for and the awards I'd won but how it was still nothing close to the knowledge he had about the universe. He told me all about the nine realms, connected by branches like a tree. I didn't want to believe it at first, but the more I spent time with him, the more I realised it to be true…. I dedicated my whole life to discovering the mysteries of the universe, only to have them told to me by a God. I was never really a believer, but then this happened and it made me believe that the Gods had always walked among us, like his people who use the Bi-Frost to travel between worlds" Jane explained with a small, graceful smile. Even Monica could see Jane was such a beautiful, three dimensional woman with a kind heart and thirst for proving the improbable. It was why Thor had fallen for her in the first place – as he had taught her, she had taught him too. Monica felt a terrible twinge of guilt knowing that Loki had every chance to listen in on this. If he found out how much Jane truly meant to Thor and still thought about him, there was no telling what he could do to her just to push his brother over the edge.

"I just want to see him again… I don't know how to explain it. I've never felt this way about anyone. He opened my eyes to a whole new world and I can't help but yearn to learn more from him, to discover more from him. I can tell he felt the same way too, we could teach each other about the mysteries of our worlds. I wish I could find a way to get through to him, but whatever happened that day has made it virtually impossible" Jane admitted solemnly as she looked towards Monica who smiled sadly at her in response and pulled an arm around her, trying to comfort Jane from all the ailed her. Monica also thought it might lessen the blow of guilt that gripped her in the dark corners of her mind.

A knock at the door brought them crashing back to reality and they returned to their work quickly, hoping they hadn't been caught. Luckily for them it wasn't someone they had to worry about getting into trouble with.

"Hi, how's it going?" Natasha asked, bringing Monica and Jane out of their reverie.

"As well as can be expected with the information we have, yourself?" Monica answered, seeing that Jane was too busy trying to recall other events Thor had told her concerning his brother.

"We've narrowed down quite a few sites he could be, but Bruce hasn't had much luck with the gamma rays. There are too many stronger ones and it seems the Tesseract isn't emitting as much – or they're underground" Natasha replied professionally. Monica could see through that though to a woman who was deeply troubled for someone she cared about. Monica knew of the solid friendship and working relationship between Clint and Natasha, she had seen it on a daily basis. She idly wondered how far Natasha would go to save Clint from Loki, how far would she raise the stakes to save his soul from being corrupted any further by a deranged God…

"My guess is the latter" Natasha added as she took a seat with the two women and ran her fingers through her short fiery red curls. Something was clearly bothering her and Monica was certain it had to everything to do with a certain archer and friend.

"Fury wanted me to ask you whether you've felt endangered at any point since we brought you here" Natasha directed the question at Jane. The astrophysicist looked up from the paper she had been writing meticulously on ready to answer.

"No, it was a good idea to bring me in actually and I'm glad you found me when you did. I imagine if Loki was going to go after anyone I would have been at the top of his target list" Jane replied. It was obvious she was relieved at the protection she received from SHIELD. Sure they were sticking their neck out for her since Loki could attack at any time, but they also gained extra help from her presence here. Monica just thought it ironic that the one person Loki should have been targeting he wasn't. But she couldn't say that out loud could she?

"I'm gonna get some coffee, do you want anything?" Jane asked casually. It was clear how much this task was getting to her, and how she would rather be back in her lab deciphering a way to replicate the Bi-Frost.

"I'll be heading back in a minute, but thanks" Natasha replied, looking towards Monica to signal that she wanted a quick, private word with her.

"I'll have a coffee too thanks" Monica said appreciatively and turned to see what Natasha wanted to talk about. Monica silently prayed it wouldn't be anything that could make the guilt eat away at her like a ravenous animal even more than it did already. After a moment's pause when Natasha gathered herself, her voice rang out in the quiet empty room.

"From what you've been working on and what you know about Loki… how long do you think Barton has – and tell me honestly?" Natasha asked steadfastly. She tried to detach herself from the emotional turmoil at asking such a question purely by refusing to call him Clint. Deep down, she knew she was just fooling herself. Natasha felt that perhaps she was just being overly paranoid, but that's the way he had to be when he became an international spy and black-ops agent. She'd had some close calls in the past where supposed partners had betrayed her and her life had been on the line more than once. That's why she had such a close friendship with Clint – he _understood. _They both understood what it was like to live in constant fear of being discovered as an undercover agent, they'd both seen things that would drive ordinary citizens insane with remorse, terror or worse. But most importantly they'd lost people dear to them along the way, all for the sake of their duty to the nation. They could relate to each other in a way no other person could – that's why she was so glad that she'd found him, he was the only person she felt she could truly trust. Natasha knew that Clint felt it too – that's why she would barter for his life if she was ever lucky enough to get the chance.

"Until he succeeds… but hopefully we'll find Clint before then" Monica replied, her tone full of determination and warmth.

Natasha considered her for a moment, gaging whether Monica truly believed what she said. When she was satisfied, she made to leave. It was comforting to know that someone else in the team still held some hope for Clint. She knew that Fury would leave him and hang him out to dry if he had to. But Monica, being relatively new, still had hope – a hope that had been lost on some people.

"You don't look well Monica, just take care of yourself ok" Natasha said firmly. Monica smiled softly in response for she knew that it was Natasha way of showing she cared. It just made the path she was choosing all the more unbearable to follow – but she had to, she would have to force herself too and just hope it would end well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki could no longer deny how much the fiery mortal agent captured his thoughts. She was like a virus, eating away at the walls he built up whenever he thought about that increasingly useful mental connection. It was her resistance towards him and that fighting spirit which intrigued him. But also the memories he'd seen had given him insight into the background she had and he was not blind to the similarities they shared. He enjoyed the momentary control he could exert over her knowing that when the chips were down she'd stand by her family to the end, despite some of her darker memories. Family – something he never truly had and a weakness he didn't share with her. To enter her mind with ease from the connection was like a drug to him, even though he knew it would be short-lived. He recalled how some of her stronger memories bombarded him when he raided her mind so ruthlessly. They were the ones that still stood out to him.

_"Monica, Edward I just want you to know that this isn't you fault, not in any way. But your father and I... we're…"Claire Goldberg gazed down at her two children, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. The twin sixteen year olds didn't need to be told anything more as their mother broke down right before them. The two siblings rushed to her side in an instant, wrapping their arms around her and pulling themselves towards her. All three of them desperately sought comfort within their tight embrace, even though it wouldn't change the fact that their family was about to be torn apart. Monica had no way of anticipating the 'custody battle'. That was the façade given to the newspapers, even when her father suggested she go with her mother. She knew even then that he had made his decision, he had chosen her brother over her because she wasn't a son or even good enough in his eyes._

**[XXXXXXXXX]**

_Edward's face was absolutely livid, and she knew this time that she had gone too far. She had no idea what had possessed her to do it, but she had._

_"Jesus Monica – I'm your brother, your family, your own flesh and blood. Why the hell would you do that?!" Edward cried out in disbelief. She had always known Edward was selfish and self-preserving and couldn't believe he was giving her this amount of cheek considering his less than perfect decisions. But she knew she had done wrong and did feel guilty for it. The ongoing battle of 'anything you can do, I can do better' wouldn't end unless one of them relented. They were just too stubborn and it was ruining their relationship._

_"I wasn't thinking… I regretted it the moment I did it Ed – but sometimes I just feel invisible" Monica replied, and before she could add anything else Edward cut her off._

_"And that gives you the right to draw attention to yourself like that? You are lucky I didn't backstab you right back" Edward replied, his face contorted in anger. He thought he knew his sister Monica, he thought she could be the one person he could count on not to be like the family. He thought she had been level-headed, compassionate and so un-like their power hungry ambitious family but he was wrong – she was just like them. Of course Edward would forgive her in the long-run, he was in no way a Saint but he just couldn't believe she would have done something like that._

_"I didn't plan it…. but damn it Edward I'm sick of being second best. Harvard is and always has been my dream – we all know you wouldn't fit in there and you'd rather go to Stanford but didn't know how to tell Dad. I bet you didn't want to disappoint him, because how could you ever disappoint Dad. I did you a bloody favour really" Monica shouted in response as the anger boiled in her like hot lava._

_"You're so fucking delusional" Edward scoffed, his eyes burning into her with disappointment._

_"No – I'm just sick of always looking like Darth Vader next to Superman – you make life so long, and I just wanted people to see you for anything but the golden child they call you in the papers" Monica admitted in the heat of the moment. In that instant, she loathed herself for being so cold-hearted and sounding so petty._

_"I'm sick of it, bloody tired of watching out for landmines and the battles we fight. Some parents we have, turning us into rivals like this" Edward said, realising the true extent of the problems they had at the heart of their relationship._

_"Look Ed, I feel terrible alright. I really do… and I want to bridge whatever divide there is between us" Monica said, her voice a little softer as she looked at her brother pleadingly._

_"I know, but Monica what you did…" Edward trailed off, hardly daring to finish the sentence. _

_"If I could turn back time and take it back I would in a second… but I can't. All we can do is just move on" Monica said despondently, glancing at the floor._

_"Move on? Shit Monica. First you manipulate your way into the Dean's private event for invitees only. Then for the famous dinner party guest quiz you write the name of Sarah, the Senator's daughter as my answer! You know the car crash was an accident. I never meant for her to break her legs. She never told on us too and we were fucking lucky. But for you to get me to tell that story so that everyone in that place looked down on me by twisting my words and choosing yours carefully – you just don't do that to family" Edward's voice has risen throughout his monologue. The words crashed upon Monica like relentless waves and she couldn't control herself as the tears fell and she began sobbing._

_"I know and I'm sorry… it's just you wouldn't understand what it's like. You see how our parents have turned into those we always looked down on as children – the ones who put their kids against each other to get them to compete. We've shared a lot of things in the past but this was the one thing I didn't want to – I couldn't bring myself to and I just took it too far. I'm so sorry" Monica apologised profusely. She couldn't stop the waterfall of tears that cascaded down her cheeks at the guilt, remorse, humiliation and disappointment she felt. It was enough to make the stone hard face of Edward soften a little, knowing how terrible she felt. _

_"You can't just say you're sorry you have to show us you mean it" Edward sighed in response. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Monica, it was almost as if everything he knew about her was a lie._

_"And what about you Ed – can you show me that you're sorry for all the wrong you've done to me. You're so competitive, you couldn't bear the idea of anyone else making it over you, and you made damn sure that you were the only contender. Don't pretend that you haven't stolen things from me too, cause you've taken a hell of a lot" Monica replied firmly even though her voice shook slightly from the tears. Her voice was hoarse from her weeping but there was no mistaking her determination to actively tell him how she felt._

_"I'm not going to say anything" Edward said after a pause filled with his sister's desperate quiet sobs. "I know how much the divorce screwed us up not to mention everything else and you're right when I say I haven't exactly been the best brother. But if we're going to work on our relationship, I'm going to have to know I can trust you" he added as an afterthought._

_"You're family, my sister… and I don't want to fight with you like this and hope you can work this out if we work together" Edward added pointedly. Monica nodded in response, too emotionally knackered to even reply. She truly understood the gravity of her situation and promised herself that she would never, ever let her family down again. She and her brother could get on so well if they really tried. If they just listened to each other, instead of leaving everything unsaid if only to culminate in a dramatic explosion. They could be there for each other when their world fell apart, standing against any hardships together if they just tried. Monica would spend a lifetime trying to right all the wrongs she had done, suck all the poison out of her life and make a clean slate with the guidance of Uncle Phil. Hopefully then they would forgive each other and actually have a functional sibling relationship._

To see a much darker, bitter, resentful young adult spurred to such a duplicitous act by feelings of inadequacy, envy and upset had surprised him. It made him wonder what feats mortals were truly capable of if they were at the end of their tethers. Loki wondered whether he could bring forth the darker side to deploy once he had conquered the world. But he also knew that as repentance she followed a life guided by philanthropy to absolve the sins she had committed and redeem herself. Considering her more recent memories, it seemed she had succeeded. At first he had scolded himself for not being more careful since the connection had backfired on him a bit. Although she knew more about him, he was sure he could somehow use that to his advantage. The more he delved into her mind, the harder it became to draw himself away. He absorbed every piece of delicate information he could gather like a sponge so that he would always be one step ahead. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer was a fitting saying. But considering how useful Monica was becoming, he could even see her as more of an ally. He wondered just how far he could exhaust her resources, and also how far he could push her.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _The sound reverberated around the empty gymnasium as Monica continued to beat the punching bag rapidly with all the force and strength she could muster. She had never been one to typically resort to violence, preferring the power of words to dispel negativity but this was different. She was angry, although that was a bit of an understatement and full of pent up hatred for the God that had effectively ruined her life. She was caught up in a dangerous game with him and was worried it would end badly. Without thought or care she relentlessly pounded her fists against the bag, hoping to find some sort of relief that wouldn't come. Although she found it to be a great stress reliever, it didn't life the dark feelings that had slowly been consuming her.

She worried about so many things after today. The way Natasha and Jane had opened up to her like they had and the psychological profile she had finished and how Loki could take liberties in this connection. Heck, by threatening her family he could potentially make her do anything. She wouldn't abandon her family, not when they needed her the most. For years now she had kept her promise and she always would.

"I didn't expect to see you in here" Steve called out, but Monica hardly heard him as she throttled the punching bag with her fists.

Steve scrutinized Monica while her back was to him. His eyes roamed over the lycra shorts she wore and the sports bra that left little to the imagination. He still couldn't believe women wore such revealing outfits – not even the poster women in his era showed so much skin. It wasn't a bad thing by any means, it was just different. Steve was also concerned for Monica, though he didn't want to admit it to himself just yet. He thought he might be overreacting a bit considering everyone had their down days but something in his gut told him there was something wrong. He didn't want to push her for fear he might push her away and Steve found he had grown to like her presence. She was respectful towards his boundaries and listened to him whenever he spoke about something others would deem 'too old' and ignore. Although conversation was usually short between the two, it occurred often and he found himself keeping an eye out for her just to indulge himself in a conversation.

Monica didn't want to ignore Steve – she usually enjoyed conversations with him and would readily seek him out. But she just wanted to be alone, imagining the punching bag was Loki's face. What she wouldn't give to do some last damage to him for putting her in such a hopeless situation. She hated him for it and herself for allowing it to happen. Was this karma? If so then the rumour was right – it was a bitch.

"Hey there" Steve called out again as he moved closer towards her. That time she heard him as she stopped and held the bag still. He could tell she had been here a while, working herself to the point of exhaustion. Fresh beads of sweat glistened on her skin and her wavy hair was like a bird's nest that clung to the nape of her neck.

"Hi, sorry did you want to use this?" Monica asked as she turned to look at him with tired eyes.

"Not at all… I wondered if you wanted a lift home" Steve asked kindly, ever the gentleman as usual.

"I would but I'm gonna stay here a bit longer… you go on I'll walk" Monica replied and turned to punch the bag again. She stopped short to find Steve holding onto it and peering down into her eyes. He didn't want her to risk walking in the dark, considering the state she was in – she would be an easy target. Also, he found that he would like to spend a bit more time with her, take her up on the suggestion she made earlier to get to know each other better. God knew he needed a friend in the modern world.

"How about we spar… I'll give you some pointers" Steve replied with a rare beautiful smile that reached his eyes. She knew instantly that it was his way of protecting her without outwardly stating how dangerous it was for a woman to walk alone at night. Deep down she was grateful for it and was glad that Steve was here with her. When she thought about it now she realised they were both full of inner demons – hers being recent – and maybe the company would do them both some good.

"Go easy on me" Monica teased lightly. Steve was glad to see that familiar sparkle of light in her eyes, even if it was only for a second.

True to his word Steve was gentle yet firm with her, allowing her enough time to react to the soft punches he sent her way. She blocked them relatively well, and he wondered whether she was better at offense. He hadn't had a sparring partner since Bucky… but he stopped short before the painful memory of Bucky falling to his death bombarded him. It was ironic now how he was in the role that Bucky once had… if only his friend could see him now.

To Steve's surprise Monica wasn't a particularly skilled fighter. She lacked co-ordination, power and precision. However he could be wrong since she severely lacked sleep and had already used a lot of stamina. But he didn't want to imagine her caught in a situation where she had no choice but to fight for it might not end well. She was more a behind the scenes tactician, an organiser and a strategist who could trick an opponent into revealing their weaknesses. Or so he had read on her file. But there was just something about her that suggested a quiet vulnerability and that wasn't because she was a woman. Seeing Maria and Natasha he knew women were a force to be reckoned with and could hold their own against men. Steve tried to concentrate on their spar but couldn't stop his eyes wandering to Monica's taut stomach. She was nothing like Peggy who was voluptuous and gorgeous, but he couldn't deny that Monica had an understated beauty about her. She had an elegance and poise about her like the women of his day. Maybe that's why he felt a bit more at ease with her.

"You look tired, perhaps we should stop" Steve suggested as he registered the way her body slumped.

"I'll be ready in ten" Monica replied, appreciating the chance to rest and relieve the muscle tension with some warm water. She was worried she might feel the burn tomorrow, but it was so worth it. She felt rejuvenated and pushing her body to the limit gave her a short burst of relief that something was being punished right now.

After showering and switching back into her work attire Monica grabbed her work bag and casually slipped a handgun inside. She had 'borrowed' it from the shooting range thinking she could not be too careful. If Loki were to attack again she didn't want to have nothing to use against him. Hopefully a gunshot would bring him the same agonizing pain he had brought to her… it was a start at least.

"So, I hear we're moving base tomorrow… Phil told me he was going to pick you up with the company car. The location hasn't been disclosed yet" Steve informed her as he handed her a helmet which she accepted gratefully.

"Won't that be exciting" Monica replied with a grin. For her it brought a calmness, knowing there was somewhere she could stay where Loki couldn't reach her. There was somewhere she could be protected from him. Resting her head on Steve's back, Monica felt an odd sense of peace flood through her and knew it was because of him. Despite the emotional upheaval, he was still the selfless hero he had been during the War. Even her extra grandparents in the retirement home had helped remind him just how much the world needed someone like him.

"Thanks for today Steve" Monica said genuinely and with a grateful smile. Without thinking she kissed him briefly on the cheek and handed him back the helmet. Steve watched with slightly pink cheeks as she manoeuvred her way into the luxury apartment complex. To think she lived somewhere like that he wondered about her a little bit more. And she had kissed him too… Steve found himself smiling subconsciously. It was nice to know she thought of him as a friend, the same way he thought of her. With the knowledge that he had dropped her home safely, he sped off towards the apartment SHIELD let to him and would sleep well because of it.

But unbeknown to Steve, Monica was not so lucky. From the cold chill that pervaded her apartment she knew instantly what the fates had in store for her. She was just grateful that this time she was better prepared. She would enter the lion's den and come out better at the end.

* * *

**So, things are beginning to take a turn for the worse and get a little darker. I love angsty family drama - SHAKESPEARE'S PLAYS. Hence why it is included... But yeah, I digress. **

**I hope you guys like it. HELLICARRIER next chapter and soon the KNEEL scene will occur. Moving on with the action now and I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Feel free to review. It means a lot, especially if it's constructive criticism. I hope people are in character. I guess you're wondering how it's going to turn into a love triangle. I suppose the answer is that it isn't a regular love triangle. But more a possessive coveting vs genuine feelings of love. It's obvious as to who is which. I don't see Loki as a type to necessarily love but feel ownership over a woman plus the Loki in Avengers is a BAMF and yeah I just don't see him loving. Not that I have anything against a redemption fic - but that won't be what this is. The Sailor Moon Avengers crossover is for that. Heck it might just be a STEVE/OC at this rate. Any thoughts and suggestions are welcome people so feel free.**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. ****Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you want they make me happy.**


End file.
